Twilight In Santa Carla
by Ima.Eat.You
Summary: After spending the last year living with the Cullens, trouble arises and Akira must run. She finds herself in Santa Carla. There is Something strange about the Lost boys Will she work it out? Twilight/Lost boys cross
1. Chapter 1

Yes this is a Lost Boys/Twilight crossover. more about Lost boys than Twilight.

I dont own anything and I never will x

* * *

Running from the Cullens was the last thing I expected to be doing on the week of my 19th birthday.

Well not running from the Cullens per say, I was running from the problem that had occurred.

_Flash back_

"_Akira you need to go, you need to get away from here. From us." I just stood staring wide eyed at Alice, I understood what she was saying, I just didn't understand why she was saying it._

"_Wh..." I didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence before Alice shut me up with the answer._

"_I don't have time to tell you everything Akira just the short version, you need to get away from here and stay away until one of us, tells you to come back. Someone from Jaspers past is coming here, well not just one person, it's a whole army of them." Now I understood what Alice was saying and the only person I could think of from Jaspers past that would really worry the Cullens would have to be..._

"_Maria" I whispered. Jasper had told me all about his past and Maria little over a month ago it wasn't a pleasant story. Jasper went through hell to get to where he is today._

"_Yes Akira, Maria is coming and she's not alone, nobody knows why she is coming all I know is that she will be here in 2 weeks and we need you gone and all traces of your scent need to be out of this place before they get here." _

"_But I can defend myself Alice I'm not made of glass I won't smash into pieces. Carlisle has already explained that to you all." I tried to put up a fight, but I knew I wouldn't get far with it. _

"_I will not argue with you on this one the whole family has decided that you will be leaving, we don't know how durable you are and we don't want to find out by throwing you into a life threatening situation, so don't even try a hissy fit because you are going."_

_I was to leave the next day._

_End Flashback_

That was 2 months ago and I still hadn't heard anything bar a few texts from the Cullens and I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. The morning I left I was handed a backpack and phone. I was told to head south and make sure I always had the phone on me at all times and do what I was told.

So here I am standing in the middle of Santa Carla boardwalk, torn clothing caked in mud and dirt and looking a right state. Although it seems as if I won't stick out as much as I thought I would, I wasn't the grubbiest person walking around.

Looking around I noted that this is the place I would be staying for the duration of my, what could I call it, Exile yes I would stay here for the duration of my Exile. It seemed like my kind of place. Grungy and by the looks of things no one gave a shit about what you were wearing or how you looked, I could wear what I wanted and not stand out, and that would be a refreshing change from Alice and Rosalie dictating what I wore all the time.

I tied up the Ducati, which I had been given by Alice as a parting gift. Well it was a gift with a purpose, as it was the fastest way of travelling across the country. I took a walk around checking out all the shops and stalls scattered about the place. Just as I was looking into buying some much needed new clothing I got another random text from Alice, the texts were always sent from a different phone that I was assuming was binned after one use, The texts never included much, they usually consisted of Alice telling me what to do or where to go. This text only had one word in bold capital letters.

"**RUN**."

That one word terrified me. I didn't know why I was supposed to run, and that scared me. Whatever I was running from must not be human we had already established that the only way a human could kill me would be setting me on fire or cutting off my oxygen supply, venom I found out stung like a bitch and marked me just the same as it would a vampire. Now a vampire could kill me easily, it would be easier than killing another vampire but much harder than killing a human, not that killing a human would be hard in any way for a vampire. Shit I am rambling when I am meant to be running. Fuck. Now this was where I had to be careful, I still wasn't as used to the controlling my speed thing as I wanted to be. Knowing when I was going too fast for a human was getting easier to determine but when you are terrified, it's harder to stomp down the urge to run faster. I hadn't been this scared in a while, living with the Cullens you really don't have anything to be scared of. After my first week there I felt at home and for once I felt like I belonged. I don't remember much from the night I met them.

_Flashback_

_I had been running for 4 days now, $220 was all the money I had to my name. My dad died 6 months ago and since then my mother had been slowly but surely drinking herself to death. I had come home from my job waitressing at the local diner to find my mum passed out on her bed soaked in what smelt like days worth of her own vomit and urine, somehow she had managed to drink away my last month's wages. That was the night I left._

_Now I was wandering around a place called Forks the only hotel in the town was way out of my price range so I decided I would just wander around for a while try and find a job or something the next day._

_I looked at my watch and realised that it was now 2:30 am, I had hoped it would be a lot later or earlier than that but time really is dragging. I was walking through a random alley when I noticed 4 men herding me from both ends of the alleyway..._

_End Flashback_

I next thing I remember after that is waking up with 7 people standing over me. It was then that I noticed how different I felt.

After screaming and having a slight freak out I listened while I was told what had happened. The men that had surrounded me had beaten me knocked me out, I was bleeding badly. Things were about to get a lot worse for me when Alice turned up, I was told she had gotten a vision while out hunting and came running to help me. My wounds were bad but Alice didn't want to change me, so she used her venom to seal the wounds and stop the bleeding. She saved my life that night but she hadn't known the side effects of doing that at the time. She didn't use enough venom to change me completely but enough to bring out changes in me. I was now a human with benefits, if you like. I still have the beating heart and blood pumping through my veins and I still need human food to survive, but now I have the extras, nothing could penetrate my skin other than a vampire. I now had the amazing speed, strength, sense of smell, eyesight and brilliant hearing, I had all the benefits of being a vampire while still being human, I would never grow old and never die.

I did get some of the bad stuff as well, like never having kids I was declared dead to the world. I still have to sleep but I only get tired once a month at the most so you get the good and bad on that one. The things I hated the most though, I now had two completely different coloured eyes one would be forever emerald green and the other was red – the Cullens didn't really like the fact that I chose to drink humans but If I am going to be a vampire might as well do it right.

Then there's the worst thing. The worst trait I ever could have gotten from this. The sparkling in the fucking sun, one of the main reasons I picked Santa Carla everything happened at night, this place was known for its night life. We didn't get the chance to find out if I needed blood to survive, I craved it oh boy did I crave it and I gave into the cravings. I had known that Alice could see visions of the future and Jasper was an empath I also knew that Edward could read minds, not my mind though, but we did find out that I had a mind shield, now I knew that they had these powerful gifts but when I ended up with them I had a slight freak out, and we learned I was a mimicry it basically means I can tap into someone else's power and use it, I only have to tap in once and then I can store it away and use it when I want. Oh shit. I am rambling again. Fuck. Run.

Good thing I have a vampire mind. I didn't know where in the hell I was meant to be running to, so I just took off. That is one of the things that pissed me off the most about the texts from Alice. Alice knows where I will end up running too and she also knows why the fuck I am running. Knowing who or what I was running from would be a great help and really would get rid of the fear and paranoia I was feeling right now.

I ran as fast as I could with so many people around. Well I know I am running in the complete opposite direction from where I left the bike, I think I am heading toward the beach or in the general vicinity of the beach; the smell of the salt water was a lot stronger anyway. Ah, yet another wonderful thing about Santa Carla, here I am running top speed along the crowded boardwalk dodging people like I have a built in radar and no one, and I mean no one even so much as glanced my way, and this worked out perfect for me I haven't really been around humans much for the last year with the running and the living with the bloodlust. The bloodlust didn't bother me much anymore, I still had problems if blood was spilt but other than that I am fine. So being around this many humans at once was a bit daunting, I was still a bit concerned about making friends here, I didn't know if I would but I couldn't walk around on my own like an idiot all the time. I had to blend in.

I was right I could see the beach now, I took a right and damn near threw myself down the stairs and carried on running, I could see the forest out in the distance by the looks of things someone was having a party out there, my thirst wasn't extreme but I hadn't hunted in a month and like they say better safe than sorry. I kept my speed the same, I love the beach at night it's always so calm and relaxing, and I loved the smell of the salt water and...

"Shit" I managed to run into something.

"Fuck" Oh no, apparently it was a someone not a something. The crash threw us both off balance and somehow we ended up in a lovely mess of tangled limbs in the sand.

* * *

You probably already know who she has just ran into.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so nope still dont be owning anything.

I want to thank Midnight Seductress Because it would surprise me if she ran away to hide at how annoying I am, and I would like to thank her for the race aswell.

I have to thank Derri You know because she is My Bitch.

* * *

Ow...Yeah. Wonderful way to meet new people. Run into them. Literally.

I could dodge hundreds of people up on the boardwalk, but somehow manage to run straight into someone right in front of me, talk about not paying enough attention. At times like this I really do wonder if the damn vampire senses make any fucking difference.

Aw shit, I have probably seriously hurt this person, speaking of which they are still on top of me, aw crap I must look like a right idiot lying here with my eyes shut ignoring the fact I just ran into a total stranger. Time to face the embarrassment then.

Looks like I ran into a guy then. And a hot guy at that, could life be any worse. Well he obviously isn't in any pain considering he is smirking down at me.

"You know you could get off of me." Not that I am complaining. Always was good at apologies, I was.

"Well you could say sorry for running your ass right into me." And here comes that smirk again. I really could not be arsed with this shit tonight, so I did the only thing I could think of that would get him off me. I bucked my hips up with as much force as I could manage without killing the guy and sat up as he rolled off of me. He laughed and stood up; this guy had a nice body to go with the gorgeous face. I heard him laugh along with another four chuckles, well isn't that just great he has friends with him and all four of them seem to have caught me ogling him. Damn.

Hot guy offered me his hand, which I shook away and jumped up myself, there was one thing I didn't need, and that was some guy helping me stand up. Wow when did I go all feminist? I dusted myself off before turning around to face the four guys again.

"Sorry for knocking you over." I didn't want to apologize after him asking for an apology, but then again I really didn't want to seem like too much of a bitch. Well at least not until I know these people a bit better. The guy with the platinum mullet, who seemed to be the leader was glaring at me, I think he was trying to scare me or intimidate me, but he has no idea about me. And it would take a hell of a lot more than a dirty look to scare me away. "No problem girl, I wasn't complaining." This guy's cocky attitude and cheeky grin reminded me of Emmett a bit. I don't know whether that is a good thing or not. "You new around here girl?"

"I sure am and what a way to make an appearance. Running right into the first people I meet. I am amazing." I couldn't help but smile thinking about how clumsy I was. I had to be the most ungraceful person you could ever come across. Twice I had managed to crash the Ducati in the last 4 days. I am surprised it's still running.

"Paul's the name by the way." The guy who I now know as Paul said thrusting his hand towards me. I smiled and was just about to shake his hand when I heard it. A gun fired and screams sounded out. I whipped my head around just as someone screamed out to call 911. I couldn't believe that this was the reason Alice had sent me running. I could have handled the blood, it seems as if the only person in the family that trusted me was Jasper, he still got watched over, but definitely not as badly now that I was on the scene. I heard my phone buzz again. Wow this is a first. Two texts in the same day.

**Sorry.**

**I couldn't see whether you would be able to ignore the bloodlust or not.**

**Oh Paul is hot by the way.**

**Alice x**

Ah now that really pissed me off, one she didn't trust me and two why the fuck couldn't she just say hold your breath then I wouldn't be standing here like an asshat. I swear next time I see that girl she better run.

"You still with me there girl." Oops, shit, need to remember I am around people again. First I run into them now I act like a retard.

"Yeah sorry, and the name's Akira." I shook his hand and turned towards the other three watching me. "And you lot are?" The guy with the mullet walked towards me then and lifted his hand. I took his hand and waited for the names.

"I am David." He said as he let go of my hand "And this is Dwayne," He pointed to the guy with the long dark hair, and the gorgeous abs currently on show due to his lack of shirt. "This is Marko," He said pointing to the baby faced guy with the strange curly hair. "And you have already met Paul." He finished followed by sniggers from Dwayne and Marko, while Paul just lowered his head.

"I sure have." Oh well full bitch mode has come out to play. No point holding my tongue anymore.

"How about you come for a ride with us girl." Paul asked, and until now I hadn't noticed the four bikes lines up behind them, although if I put them next to my Ducati they would look like rusty old bicyles. I couldn't help but laugh at my owns thoughts, thinking about it I have a funny feeling I may end up with a new Ducati turning up here in Santa Carla pretty soon, knowing Alice it just wouldn't be right for me to be seen riding something covered in dirt and scratches.

I shifted my gaze back up to Pauls before I answered and seeing as I couldn't be bothered with the nice act anymore I said the first thing that came to mind, and it wasn't the nicest thing I could have come up with.

"Thanks, but no thanks I wouldn't be seen on those shit heaps you guys call bikes if my life depended on it." I smirked and started to walk away. I have a feeling this was not over.

I kept walking though, and just as I was nearing the Ducati I heard the four engines I was expecting. I turned around and smiled as the four of them pulled to a stop just in front of me.

"You can't just run off after making a comment like that girl" Paul said looking at me with eyes filled with humour. I was seriously getting sick of the whole 'Girl' nickname he seemed to have plastered me with.

"It was a personal opinion, and if I were you I would stop calling me girl before I do something I really won't regret later." I really couldn't help it; once I got started I just couldn't stop. No wonder I never really had any friends, I tend to scare people away a lot. Rambling again.

"Oh, and contrary to popular belief, being stalked by four guys is not flattering. So yeah, bye." The looks I was getting back from the boys showed that they were not expecting the shit spewing forth from my mouth, actually it seemed as if they were expecting me to fall at their feet begging them to fuck me. Now that was never going to happen. Rejection definitely wasn't something these guys were used too. Oh well there is a first time for everything.

"What the hell would you know about bikes little girl?" This was where I could really use Rosalie's help, yeah right about now I may know my way around a bike but no one wants to face the wrath of Rosalie when you insult her mechanical skills. Who the hell does this guy think he is anyway, why wouldn't I know about bikes? David with his fucking mullet was doing my head in.

"So wait a minute just because I am female, I should know nothing about a fucking bike. Wow very sexist you are." Yeah no stopping me now, I flipped him off and mounted my bike and by the looks on their faces they were not expecting me to be the owner of the Ducati in front of them. "Make sure you get your facts right before spraffing shit like that." I was seriously pissed off now.

"That thing is yours girl? That shit is hot." As Paul said this his eyes were roaming up and down my body, I don't think he cared that I could see him, seeing as he wasn't even trying to disguise what he was doing. He let out a whistle and Marko elbowed him in the side, I had to laugh at that at least one of them was thinking with their brains rather than other things. I smiled at Marko before sticking the keys in the ignition and getting ready to leave.

"Wait." I know I shouldn't have listened and I should have just left but the way David said wait it was like a he was telling me what to do rather than asking me to stay, I didn't like it but I wanted to know what the fuck made him think he could make me stay. Yes, I know I was kind of not making sense there considering he would now be thinking he had won and I was doing what I was told but oh well, let's just see what he is up to.

"And why the fuck should I let you tell me what to do?" I could tell that David didn't like that I was talking back to him, the glare that was seemingly permanently on his face seemed to darken, he was looking murderous by this point.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the Point?" I had been in this place no more than two hours why the hell would I know where that place is.

"No, I don't know where that is, Newcomer here you know only been here two hours."

Ok at least I was only a little sarcastic this time.

"Well, try and keep up. I am sure you can manage that what with our bikes being what was it, oh yes shit heaps." And with that they took off. I wasn't far behind them I kept a safe distance though just in case one of them thought it would be funny to suddenly break. I was guessing that dodging all the trees we seemed to be driving through was meant to be a challenge, but it really wasn't.

The mist up here was awful, well awful for a human I could see right through it. I am seriously beginning to think these guys are trying to get me killed, the cliff edge was right in front of me, I had to act fast. I really didn't want to have to explain how I managed to survive the hundred foot drop without a scratch on me.

I did the only thing I could think of doing, I sped up and gained on the boys, as soon as I was ahead of them I twisted the accelerator until it jammed on full speed. I jumped off the bike too fast for anyone to notice and waited to see the reactions.

As I expected they stopped just short of the edge and watched as the bike exploded below.

"Shit man we killed her." Yeah state the obvious Marko, well not the obvious I suppose considering I was behind them.

"She was meant to stop. How was I supposed to know she would keep going." David sounded very shocked, no guilt though just shock, nice to know that he wouldn't be riddled with guilt over causing my death.

Just then my phone buzzed and I received my third text from Alice in one day.

**Well done, they really do think you are dead.**

**New bike down on the boardwalk where you last parked, keys are under the front tyre. It's red this time. Have fun with this one.**

**Alice x**

I had to stop myself from laughing thinking about my family's reaction to the stunt I pulled. It looks as though a fight may break out soon if I don't show myself soon, I think they are all trying to blame my death on one other.

"What ya fighting about boys?" I couldn't help but smile at how fast they turned round to face me, the look of shock was still there on David's face. Paul and Marko seemed relieved for some reason. Dwayne on the other hand didn't look like he gave a fuck.

I turned to leave my own laughter ringing out through the air. I got about 3 feet away before I was pulled back by my elbow and shoved into a tree. I heard the tree cracking and I didn't know if it was from the strength David had put into the blow or if it was the force of my body hitting it. I didn't mean to growl but I did and it was pretty fucking menacing if I do say so myself, Ooh I am getting a bit cocky here, one thing I didn't expect was for David to growl right back at me. I could have gotten out of his grip easily but I wanted to provoke him just a little before I attempted it.

"What's the matter David? Pissed off that I managed to outsmart you? I have to say it wasn't exactly hard, as soon as I realised the cliffs edge was up ahead, I wondered whether you expected me to stop, or carry on and fall to my death. From the looks on your faces though, you did not expect death, now if you will excuse me I am hungry, not that I don't enjoy your company. I sure have enjoyed myself tonight." Just as I went to move David slammed me back against the tree by my chest, I was starting to get a little worried if he didn't back off pretty soon and stop with the attempts to hurt me he was going to figure out that something was different about me, now that really wasn't what I wanted on my first night in a new place.

I grabbed David's wrist and twisted it to very near breaking point, he didn't seem to notice until you could hear the bone starting to crack, I didn't put too much strength into it I still wanted to seem human.

"Oh David you're messing with the wrong fucking person tonight." He pulled back and smiled at me. He turned to the boys and whispered something don't think I was meant to hear. So I didn't pay attention, I was getting good at that, I was able to ignore other people's conversations now.

I rubbed my chest trying to make it seem as if he had hurt me, it should have hurt me, if I had been human that would have been a couple of cracked ribs at the least, after the stunt I had just pulled with the bike and the cliff I really didn't need them to think me any stranger than they already did.

The boys stood there talking for what felt like hours, I was getting really bored waiting to see if they had anything else to say to me, I really couldn't stay here all night, I had to find a place to stay before sunlight or they would really notice how different I was.

"Look boys, I don't mean to be rude but I so don't want to be standing here like a complete ass all night so...uh...yeah...bye."

This time as I started walking away no one stopped me. I heard three of the four bikes rev and then leave, wow chivalry really is dead, but then I wouldn't have accepted a ride anyway, I couldn't risk getting that close to one of them, I think they would notice the fact that it felt like they were leaning against a brick wall.

I watched as David, Dwayne and Marko all drove off shouting 'goodbye' in some form or another. Ah so that means Paul had decided to stay behind and play the part of the gentleman.

"So, not off with the rest of your friends then I guess." I looked over my shoulder towards him as I said this. He looked as if he was battling with himself, trying to decide on something. Watching most people go through their inner battles was usually funny; some of the faces they made cracked me up. Paul on the other hand had a pretty serene look on his face, it was just his eyes that told a different story.

"Hey Paul, you still with me or is it your intention to ignore me?" I was either walking on my own back to the boardwalk, or going with him, I didn't want to seem rude and just walk away from him considering he is the only one that bothered to stay behind to make sure I could find my way back on my own. Well I am assuming that is what he intended to do, although I could be completely wrong on that one. Oh well he tries anything funny and he may well find himself being my next meal.

"Sorry girl, I'm with you. Still pretty amazed at the little stunt you pulled back there. You really had us all thinking you were dead girl." I really do think this guy had a death wish, I have already told him to stop calling me girl, I even threatened him, what is it with guys and thinking that they are always stronger than women, sexist pigs.

"Ok Paul, this really is the last time I will tell you to stop it with the calling me girl. That is unless you want to be looking for you balls in another state. Got that?" Hope fully that got the message through.

"Sorry gi... Wait, what was your name again?" Oh god, he can't even remember my name.

"Ah-Keh-Rah. Akira. You got that Paul?" I couldn't help but annunciate the words and treat him like he was five.

"Yeah, I got it that time. You need a ride back to wherever you're staying? You know seeing as you trashed your bike." Ah so he was here to offer me a ride, well, to be honest I didn't want a ride anyway, I could run faster than his bike could with no weight on it never mind 2 people, I just needed him to fuck off first before I took off.

"No thank you. I want to walk. Get to know the place a little. But thanks again." I continued walking after that and waited expectantly for him to start his engine and fuck off. What I didn't expect was for him to walk up to my side pushing his bike along like it weighed nothing.

"Fair enough. I'll walk with you then. We don't want any monsters jumping out and stealing you away into the shadows now do we? There are some pretty dangerous things lurking around Santa Carla you know babe." Oh god I could help but laugh out loud at the fact he was warning me of danger, I was probably the most dangerous thing in the whole state at the minute, never mind Santa fucking Carla.

I sobered up pretty quickly when I noticed Paul giving me a strange look, that and the fact he had called me babe, well I suppose it was miles better than calling me girl.

I quickly apologized for my very abrupt laughter, and assured him I wasn't laughing at him in any way.

Oh god, let's just hope he can walk fast because I really have to get back in time before sunrise or I am well and truly fucked. Why could I not be nasty to him and tell him just to fuck off. Usually I would have, although it could be the fact that I haven't had proper human interaction in so long, humans usually stay well away from me and my family, they don't know why but their instincts just tell them they shouldn't get close to us. Even though we would never hurt them, well the rest of the Cullens wouldn't, I certainly would, but we never attempted to make friends, not that it would have been easy anyway I mean people really thought we were strange, there was the inhuman beauty, the fact that we made no attempt to talk to anyone outside the family, and from the outside looking in the close relationship would make it look like we were all sleeping together, well people at school had already known that Emmett and Rose were together and they also knew that Alice and Jasper were together and that both couples were very much in love.

I had a feeling that they all though that Edward and I were together, the whole family were very close and usually Edward had his arm around me while walking through the school, the only reason for that was to make sure I wasn't going to snap and attack any poor unsuspecting students.

To be honest I think the school thought all six of us were together.

"You better not be one of these slow walking people, if you are then just don't go getting yourself all upset when I am miles ahead of you and I don't slow down for ya." I told him with a smirk. At that point Paul laughed at me, I don't know what he found funny, and maybe he doesn't believe that I could walk faster than him.

"I don't think I will have to worry about my pace babe, I will be just fine." Paul went to put his arm around me then, I couldn't risk it, I shrugged away from his arm, he looked slightly hurt and muttered sorry before brightening up again. Until now I hadn't thought it would be this hard to make friends again, but now that I think about it keeping people from touching me was going to be a tough one.

"It's ok, it isn't your fault, you didn't know." I tried to smile up at him but I think it turned out as more of a grimace than a smile. I started walking slightly faster then and heard Paul laugh at me, a second and a half later he was by my side again and walking at the same pace as me, looks like this walk won't be as bad as I thought, and at least he was keeping up with me. By the looks of things I only had about three hours until sunrise, that definitely gave me enough time to get to the boardwalk and find a place to stay before I the whole of Santa Carla witnessed me sparkling like a weirdo. Well actually I don't know if anyone would even think twice about someone walking down the street sparkling, might have to try it out at some point. Oh wow four texts in one day, I feel loved.

**Don't even think about it. X**

Ok well sparkling on the boardwalk is a no go then. I still think I could do it, but I have been told not to. I noticed that Paul was walking about five feet in front of me, ah so he is making this a challenge, well he will soon find out who can walk the fastest.

I picked up my speed slightly and fought to hold in my laughter at the look on Pauls face as I neared him, he was looking amused at the fact I had retaliated and upped my game, but he was also looking slightly pissed that I was overtaking him. It wasn't until I started walking backwards and went to talk to him that I noticed he had left his bike behind.

"Hey why did you leave the bike behind? Aren't you going to need it to get home, I mean you can't walk all the way up there again to get it." Wow why did I even care? Maybe I aint as shit at caring as I thought I was. Paul was standing next to me now and it was then I realised I had stopped walking completely, for no reason, wow I felt like an ass. So I took off again. This time I was far from walking I had broken out into a sprint, I wasn't going too fast even for human standards. I turned to look at Paul and nearly died when he was standing next to me, I think I squeaked a little. Oh yeah I definitely squeaked, nice. Paul was laughing at me now.

"Hey don't be laughing at my girly squeak, it may not seem it but I am actually female, I am entitled to a little squeak or giggle of some sort every once in a while." Even I couldn't help but laugh at my little bout of word vomit, that whole brain filter thing that everyone is meant to have was just not working, in fact I don't think it has been working right for a while now. At least the comment wasn't offensive, my word vomit usually is, either that or I relay my thoughts to whomever I am with, and that is a lot worse I tell ya.

I laughed when I saw that Paul was getting closer to me, so I upped my game yet again and took off into a full blown (Human) sprint. Well when I say human I mean like Olympic athlete kind of human run.

We were now only minutes away from the boardwalk, I was anxious to find a place to stay and excited about seeing this new bike of mine. I wouldn't have thrown the bike off the cliff if I hadn't already known Alice would get me a new one pretty soon, either that or she would have demanded I buy myself a new one,. There were too many dents and scratches for her liking, I was perfectly happy with it, I must admit I am still excited about the new one, god I feel like a kid on Christmas. Oh maybe I should ask Paul about motels, doesn't look like there will be any fancy hotels around here, so no living up to Alice's standards.

I stopped running and waited until Paul caught up with me before walking beside him.

"Hey do you know of any decent hotels or motels around here? I haven't even had the chance to find somewhere yet." Paul looked as if he was really trying to hold in laughter, I don't know what he found so amusing, but I found it pretty funny to watch his whole form shake with bottled up laughter. Ok so after a minute I really couldn't give a shit what he was trying not to laugh at, and it was pissing me off that he still hadn't answered me yet.

"Ok so I don't give a fuck what you are laughing at," He sobered up when I said that, what can I say not the most ladylike vocabulary I have but, like I have said before many a time and probably will do a few thousand more times in the near future, I don't give a fuck. "But I will ask you again and this time I really would like an answer and I don't mean some smart ass fucking comment, so are there any decent hotels or motels in the fucking area? Yes or no?" Ok I need to hunt tonight.

Paul seemed a bit speechless after my little rant. I swung my bag down from my shoulder, oh damn I forgot I was carrying it, wow no normal person should be able to run that fast with this fucking weight on their back. I rummaged around and pulled out a cigarette, damn no lighter. Paul was still staring at me; I wasn't going to get an answer from him so I just walked over to him and stuck my hands in his pockets.

"Babe if you wanted to cop a feel, all you had to do was ask, not that I am complaining." He winked at me, yes winked. I actually had to stop myself from grinning like a bloody idiot. I glared at him instead.

"Fuck off, I am looking for your lighter, if I wanted to 'cop a feel' as you so nicely put it, I wouldn't have my hands in your jacket pocket now would I?" I gave up looking then, considering he seems to be out of his daze, I should hopefully get an answer from him and his lighter.

I stepped back from him, I was a bit close for comfort, well my comfort by the looks of things seeing as Paul was still grinning like an idiot at my last comment, and wow is this guy slow or something.

"What makes you think I have a lighter Babe?" Oh dear lord this guy really was doing my head in, he still hadn't answered my question on where the hell I could fucking sleep for the night, well Stay for the night, oh you know what I mean.

"One I can smell the smoke on you. Two you have a fag behind your ear, so stop treating me like an asshat and hand over the fucking lighter. Oh and you still haven't answered my question about where the fuck I can stay tonight." I smirked at him and held out my hand waiting on him to hand it over.

"Feisty aren't you?" He laughed. "I like it." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held the lighter up, he didn't hand it to me though, smart man, never hand you lighter over, he held it up and watched me light my fag before lighting his own. I smiled at him and started walking again. Damn he still hasn't told me about motels yet. Why the fuck is he not going to give me an answer?

We had successfully made our way back to the boardwalk; we must have been walking a lot faster than I thought we were. I was paying more attention to my surroundings now that there weren't hundreds of people swarming around me, all the pretty lights were off and the rides were closed now. I spotted my new bike and had to try very hard to suppress the squeals of joy bubbling very close to the surface. I took off running, at a human speed obviously, wow I hate running this slow. I loved my new Ducati around ten times more than the first one, I loved the blue colour of the first one but this one was so much better than just having a great colour the shape and the look of the bike was so much nicer. I think I did a little bit of a happy dance, just a little one, didn't want to seem too loopy. Such a sexy fucking bike. Oh crap I am not alone, forgot about that, now I feel like an ass now, what's new.

"Sorry I forgot you were there for a minute." I smiled sheepishly

"It's all fine Babes, I wasn't complaining." He winked again, damn. Oh crap I really need to go.

"Fair enough, ok so I really do need to find a place to stay, if you have any suggestions please do tell me now." I swung the other strap of my backpack over my shoulder and mounted my bike.

"Sorry babe, don't know much about places to stay round here. But you are welcome to crash with me if you want." Paul wiggled his eyebrows as he said this, and I couldn't help but laugh at what I think was him being playful.

"Could you not have told me that you knew of nowhere for me to stay an hour ago, you know when I first asked you? And thanks for the offer but I don't know you very well, so staying with you really would be out of the question." I smiled as I said this, I didn't want to seem nasty but I really had to leave, I started up the bike and turned to face Paul again.

"Thanks again, for the offer and for walking me back. I will see you around Paul." I waved at him and took off.

Now let's find me a place to hide.

* * *

Ok so Love Hate whatever just tell me. You even get a gold start for telling me I am shit :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I still dont own nothing.**

**Once again I need to thank Midnight Seductress, because This chapter would not be here if it wasnt for her.**

**And Imaginationsation once again helped me a fair bit. x  
**

* * *

I found a decent hotel to stay in just off the boardwalk, well I say hotel but I'm not really sure what to call it, it wasn't as cheap and sleazy as a motel, but it wasn't what I would call a hotel.

It will do until I find out from Alice whether I will need a slightly less temporary form of accommodation or not.

To be honest though, I don't know if I could stay here for more than two days. I mean I don't sleep often so it's not like I can sleep the day away, but the room I was in was very basic and I really do mean basic. Bed, bedside table, lamp and a chair- that looks as if it will shatter if I sit my fucking ass on it next to the window.

So no TV to rid me of boredom- well to a certain extent anyway, I mean what is with daytime TV these days?

At least I got the last room with the en-suite though, I didn't actually think you still got places like this with communal washrooms, well other than maybe in youth hostels and shit like that, but I was proven wrong on that theory. I really couldn't risk sparkling in a fucking shower being used by like ten to twenty other men and women, imagine having a heart attack from seeing someone sparkle. Ha yeah death by sparkle, gotta love it.

I decided it was definitely time for a shower, and I nice long one.

I hadn't had a shower for over a month now, I know disgusting but when you are on the road like that and hiding from the sunlight things get a little hard in the personal hygiene department, don't go thinking I am a complete slob though I did go through a lot of baby wipes. I turned on the shower and let the room fill with steam while I checked to see if I had any toiletries in my bag.

Ah thank you Alice. Thank you so much. I had all my usual shit packed in a little girly bag. Oh she even got my favourite perfume.

I have to say I really enjoyed my hour long shower, if I could have I think I would have stayed in there all day but, I think that everyone else in the place would be a bit pissed off that they had to have cold showers.

* * *

I decided while showering that I was really glad I hadn't decided on a bath. I was disgusted enough watching all the dirt go down the drain, I can't even imagine how disgusting the water would have been if I had had a bath, it probably would have gone black, I was that dirty. It took me at least ten minutes just to comb the conditioner through my hair, it was that caked in dirt.

I really needed to get some new clothing. I was down to my last pair of underwear and I my last wearable outfit, the tank top was only slightly grubby and the gypsy skirt had never been worn due to the fact that they are not the most practical items of clothing to wear whilst riding a bike.

As soon as twilight comes around I am off to buy me some, well me clothes. I couldn't wait to be wearing clothes that I liked or even just that I had bought on my own, and without the input of someone else.

And we kiss, in the Santa Carla twilight

On the beach, under a Santa Carla moon

I am lost - but I've found you in my arms

And my heart is blacker than the dark ocean

Eternity... belongs to us

Eternally... lasts our love

If you want forever close your eyes and surrender to me

Just remember today was the last that you'll ever see the sun

In Santa Carla

I jumped and screamed, yes like a proper full on scream of terror when I heard my phone start ringing.

Wow I feel like an ass now. I have to admit I like the song Alice had chosen as my ringtone, I don't know how long ago she got the visions of me being in Santa Carla, but it was obviously before I left.

I do wish she had told me to come straight here, it would have saved me a lot of fucking around trying to find the best place for me to be.

Shit, find phone, find phone, find phone and yes I found the phone.

"Alice. Thanks for scaring the shit out of me, it was very much appreciated."

I couldn't help but smile as I spoke to her, I was mad at her, well slightly mad, but I hadn't actually spoken to her in the two months I have been away, well I hadn't spoke to any of the family while I was gone.

"Sorry for scaring you Keh, your welcome for the toiletries, no I am not with the family you should have guessed that by now and I really am sorry for the whole run thing, your future kept changing paths so fast and I didn't know whether you would overcome the bloodlust or not, or whether you would murder half of Santa Carla."

I laughed out loud at the thought of little ole me killing half of Santa Carla, I know it's a sick thing to laugh about but really I don't care.

"Don't worry its fine Ali, if I am being honest not that I had the time to think about it I may well have gone on a killing spree if you hadn't made me run, I really do need to hunt, I think I will do it tonight."

I knew Alice worried about me being on my own with no one to make sure I was hunting and behaving myself. I do hope she hasn't gone back to treating Jasper like that now that I was no longer in the picture, so to speak.

"Don't worry about Jasper, his control is perfect now that he has had the time to perfect it with no one worrying and watching him every hour of every day, although he spent at least two weeks going out of his mind worrying about you, that was until Emmett pointed out that he was doing the exact same thing that wound him up."

I could hear Alice giggle on the other end and I nearly shed a tear just at hearing it again.

"I am guessing everyone is ok then, nothing extreme has happened. Yet anyway."

Now I feel like shit for adding the last part, Alice knew exactly what was going to happen and I was probably making thing a whole lot worse for her.

"Yes everything is fine, but listened I have to be quick and I am phoning for a reason you know."

Well that much was obvious, first phone call I got. I was used to a text.

"Don't speak just listen Keh this is important ok, if you want to keep your future maybe even you bloody destiny on a good path then you will listen to me and do as you are told. First off, you need to get yourself an apartment, not a house, you really don't need a house, but I do know you will find the perfect little apartment. Ok next I know by this point you have met the 'boys'. Now this is the part where you really need to listen to me."

I knew by Alice's tone of voice that she didn't want me to reply to anything she was saying just to listen, like she would always say to Emmett. Sit down, shut up and leave the god damn questions until I finish please.

So I will, I will wait until the end.

"Thanks for agreeing to not question me, well just yet anyway. Ok so back to the boys, you may or may not have already noticed that there is something very different about them, you will find out eventually what it is but until you have worked it out on your own do not, -and I really mean this- do not let them know what you are, they already think there is something strange about you, or David does anyway but they won't figure it all out until you give them the missing pieces. Eventually you will find out what is different about them, your future keeps changing, I can't get a clear vision on your reaction when you do find out, you will either be so shocked that you gawk at them for around half an hour or you won't believe them, well at least you won't want to believe them."

Em what? Ok little bit too much information in one go.

"Wow, Alice stop, or slow down, or at least just give me a minute for my brain to catch up. Oh I am so confused."

Now this, yes this is why I haven't had a headache in a while, I have had no Alice to listen to, another crap thing about being a Halfling, I still get bloody headaches.

"Just read the letter I left you in the pocket of the pink handbag I packed you, I knew it was a good place to hide it. I couldn't tell you, but ok I will shut up now, just promise me you will read the letter as soon as you are off the phone"

"Sure Alice, I will get right on it. Tell everyone I love them and hopefully I will be seeing them soon. Bye."

I was still a little confused, but apparently the letter will clear all of that up for me.

"We all love you too Keh. Bye."

Once Alice hung up, I lit up a fag and went in search of this awful pink bag, I knew I still had it because I may not have liked the bag but I knew Alice would kill me if I threw out a new season, Gucci purse.

I think I would have been dead by now if I had done that.

I found the purse; it was looking a bit worse for wear considering I had rolled the purse into a small ball and shoved it in the bottom of the bag.

I may have said I couldn't bin it, doesn't mean I couldn't make it look like shit.

Well the letter was only slightly crumpled but, I was still able to read it.

Akira,

Ok so the phone call didn't work. Now I have already told you about finding a place to stay, and I have attempted to tell you about the boys, so here I go again, and please do listen this time, or take all the information in.

You know they are a bit strange, so you should already be thinking there is something different about them. They know there is something different about you but they will not figure it out. You will be the one to tell them, but don't just come out and say it, wait for the perfect time. You will know the perfect moment Akira.

You will know what it is about them that is different. Pay attention to all the little inside jokes, pay attention to everything they do, if and when they ask you to go somewhere go with them, you won't get hurt, and from what I can see you can trust them.

You will not get the chance to hunt tonight, but you will manage, don't worry you won't go crazy and kill the town. You will manage to hunt tomorrow night. Oh and get that skirt tonight you will not regret it.

Tonight, Chinese food, don't try and work it out just go with what your head tells you to say, do not start questioning them.

Follow your heat Akira

Alice x

Follow your heart. What the hell is that supposed to mean, follow my heart, now I want to know what the fuck she is talking about.

* * *

After analyzing Alice's letter and going over it so many times, I gave up on working everything out and just got ready to go out. The sun had gone down little over an hour ago and I really needed to find some clothes before the shops all closed.

After two hours of shopping and $1000 charged to the Cullen credit card I was on my way to drop off my purchases.

I did buy a skirt, I am guessing it is the one that Alice was talking about, it was the exact same as the one I was wearing the only difference being that the one I was wearing only came down to sit just above my ankles whereas the new one swept the ground when you walk, I fell in love with it the moment I tried it on.

I dumped my bags on the centre of the bed and changed into a new pair of black skinny jeans; I left the grubby tank top on and left again.

I decided on giving myself a better tour of the boardwalk tonight seeing as Alice, and her wonderful texts had taken me into the middle of the beach, then you have to take into account the whole incident up at the bluff, had taken up all of my time and I ended up still not having a clue about the place.

The lights and rides were all up and running again, as to be expected, I had been told that the rides were open every night, I suppose that is why so many teen runaways end up here, this place would seem like paradise to people that age, perfect place for hunting, with all the missing people around here I am beginning to think that there may be other vampires here.

No, there can't be. I would have picked up on their scent.

The boardwalk at night was beautiful, this place was beauty to me, most people think that scenic landscapes and pictures of the sea and stupid shit like that is beautiful, but not me, I like built up areas and well apparently Santa Carla boardwalk.

I decided I had no need to look around the beach at the moment; I had embarrassed myself down there quite enough yesterday, no need to be doing something stupid again.

I found a comic book store, not far from where I was standing and decided it wouldn't hurt to have a look around, I have never read a comic book in my life but I really did need something to do with myself during the day, I hadn't found a book shop as of yet and I wouldn't be purchasing a TV until I had gotten myself this little apartment Alice had spoken about.

As soon as I walked into the comic book store I was hit by glares from two teenage boys, who appeared to be dressed up as Rambo, as I checked out there amazing outfits I couldn't help but let a snigger slip out, which resulted in even darker glares from the boys.

I couldn't help it and I ended up glaring back and flashing my teeth at them, I went for a murderous look while glaring.

Just as I was walking past the desk I was sprayed in the face by one of the boys holding a water pistol.

I lifted my hand up and wiped the water from my face whilst still keeping a very hostile glare heading their way.

"Excuse me, but would you please explain why the fuck you just sprayed me with water, little boys?"

I sneered as I walked up to them. If I were them I would be shitting myself right now, vampires me be beautiful but when they get angry they look fucking scary.

"Sorry miss, we thought you were a vampire."

Shouted one of the boys, probably expecting me to inflict some serious damage to his face or something.

"It was holy water."

Said the older boy with the longer hair in a voice that sounded much too old for the age I would have pinned him to be.

I had done my best but the laughter just pushed its way out at the last comment, holy water, wow I didn't know people still believed in all of that mythical crap.

"There's nothing funny about it lady, Santa Carla is swarming with bloodsuckers. You should watch out."

With that he handed me a comic book, Vampires Everywhere, and after that I was in a full fit of hysterical laughter, and by the looks of things the laughter really wasn't making the two boys any happier than they were with me.

"Just take it. It could save your life."

I managed to stop laughing and took the comic.

"Thanks boys, if I have any vampire needs, I will be here."

I smiled at them and left.

I found a random bench to park my ass on.

I pulled out the comic book and decided to read it, I was only half way through the thing and I was about ready to piss myself with the amount of laughing I was doing.

Some of the shit about how to tell a person is a vampire and how to kill a vampire was just absolutely hysterical.

I was too busy laughing to notice anyone walking up to me.

"What's so funny babe?"

I actually jumped and raised my hand to my chest. I turned in my seat to see Paul sit his ass down on the bench next to me; David, Dwayne and Marko were hovering around us in a semi circle like formation.

"Fuck sake man, you shouldn't sneak up on people, isn't nice you know."

It seemed like stupid little things were scaring me so easily recently.

"Sorry Babe, but what were you laughing at?"

I had to smile when I noticed Paul pulling his arm back, I hadn't even noticed he had even tried to put his arm around me, I was grateful that he had managed to remember not to touch me.

"Oh yeah it's just this comic, those idiots in the comic book store gave me it, and I must say it's fucking hilarious."

I handed the comic over to Paul and pulled out a cigarette. I took a draw and turned back to face Paul.

"So you don't believe in vampires then babe?"

I was a bit caught off guard by Pauls question, but I couldn't just sit there and stare I would look a bit loopy if I did that.

"I didn't say that now did I? All I said was that the comic was rather funny."

I couldn't well say no, because then that would have been lying, and well I am not the best liar, and I couldn't just come out and say yes without seeming like a bit of a geek.

Who am I kidding I am sitting reading a comic book; I already look like a fucking geek.

"Just some of the shit in here, don't seem very believable that's all, I mean holy water, stake through the heart I just find it...I don't know stupid."

Ah all four boys laughed, another inside joke.

"So how is everyone on this pleasant evening then?"

I asked, just then Paul stole the cigarette from my mouth.

"Hey." I shouted as I swatted his arm. He rubbed his arm but I don't know whether I really did hurt him or he was humouring me, I may well have hurt him, damn strength.

"Well babe, the night just got so much better now that you're here."

Shit. I nearly snorted, not a very ladylike thing to do, not that I am ladylike in anyway, but still, it would have been mortifying.

"Well done Paul, that was very corny."

I smiled at him as I grabbed the cigarette back from between his lips.

"I aim to please."

Paul grinned at me and attempted to steal the cigarette back, but I was much too fast for him.

"I didn't say you were pleasing me now did I, babe."

I couldn't help but throw the apparent pet name he branded me back in his face, it may be a whole lot better than being called girl, but I still didn't like it.

I realised that David, Dwayne and Marko were now laughing at my remark whereas Paul was sitting there with shock written all over his face.

"Oh believe me babe I always please."

He had picked the wrong person to be getting into a battle of words with, my mind works probably a hundred times faster than his.

"Well too bad I will not be finding out how pleasing you are, now shut the fuck up cause you aint going to get far with your words mate."

With that being said I flipped him off and flicked the fag end out onto the beach, it went a bit further than I intended it to, but I don't think any of them noticed. Paul just laughed at me and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"So Akira, you busy tonight?"

Well at least David managed to remember my name, he may still seem to hate me but, that could be because I fooled him into thinking I was dead.

"I have been here not even 24 hours yet, what could I possibly be busy with."

Damn that sarcasm slipping out again. David just laughed and Paul came to stand in front of me.

"Wanna come see where we live?"

Paul was staring at me expectantly; it was as if he was waiting for me to start jumping for joy at his question. Either that or he really wanted me to see this place for some reason, and I have to say after seeing the houses the Cullens own, not much was going to impress me.

"Sure, why not, I have nothing better to do."

If he was going to keep up the cocky act then I sure as hell wasn't laying off with the bitchiness.

"Just let me go grab my bike."

"We saw your bike take a header off the cliff."

Ooh Dwayne speaks, shocker.

"You may have seen my bike blow, but that doesn't mean I didn't get myself a new one now does it Dwayne?"

I smirked at his confusion, I shouldn't have been able to get a new bike at such short notice, but I had. Hey I never even thought to ask Alice who the hell she got to deliver the bike.

"How could you have gotten a new bike just like that, you didn't know that was going to happen to your bike."

It wasn't until then that I noticed how boyish Marko's face was, especially compared to the others.

"I have my connections little boy."

I smirked at the pissy look on his face and took off to get my bike.

It only took me minutes to grab the bike and make my way back to the boys, at the sight of my new bike David still just stood there emotionless, whereas Dwayne and Marko were all over it.

"So you boys going to drool all over my bike all night or are we actually going to go somewhere?"

At that point I realised I didn't own a helmet, I really should have bought one at some point, in fact I would have thought that Alice would have known to buy one, appearing human, I should really be wearing one.

It only took us all of ten minutes to get to the boys living quarters, due to the fact that none of us were what you would call safe drivers.

From the outside the place looks like a cave, and to be honest I was slightly freaked out I mean why the hell anyone would want to live in a cave, but then when we got inside I realised it was an old hotel, it was lovely inside, a bit run down and dirty looking but lovely no less.

David told me the history of the hotel and that it took a header into the ground after an earthquake.

"So why do you boys live here? Why not in a house?"

I asked as I took a seat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the room.

I could understand what the appeal to live here was, I know if Esme knew of this place it would be her dream to fix it up. But for four seemingly young guys to be living here just seemed a bit strange.

"We like living here. This is home to us."

Wow David seemed pissed off that I had asked him that.

"Marko. Food."

Shouted David, and off Marko went, I was apparently right about David being some sort of leader. I sure hope he didn't think he could start bossing me around because I can tell you now it won't ever be happening.

I hadn't noticed that Paul was behind me until his hand came around in front of me holding a joint.

"Appetizer?"

I took the joint from him, I took a draw holding it in until it felt as though my lungs may give up from lack of oxygen, then exhaled slowly. I think the boys expected me to choke or cough at least.

Paul was still hovering above me.

"You can sit down you know, I don't bite, much."

I had to grin at my own inside joke. Paul laughed as well; it was almost as if the joke was funny to him too.

He did sit down next to me though, it looked like he wanted to put his arm around me, and I could lie and say I didn't want him too, but truthfully I really did.

Alice did say follow your heart, and I was wearing a rather large jacket, maybe he wouldn't notice how hard my skin was.

I couldn't exactly come right out and tell him he could touch me now, I think I would seem a bit strange.

I took another draw of the spliff and scooted closer to him, I smiled and handed him the joint.

He still seemed pretty wary of touching me, I didn't make that much of a fuss over the no touching thing the night before, I don't think I did anyway.

Everyone else seemed to have evacuated the area for the time being.

"So Paul how old are you?"

I could not for the life of me figure out what age he was, sometimes he acted a lot older than he looks, but sometimes he is so immature it's like he is a teenage boy.

Then again I could be completely wrong on his age, I am nineteen but Carlisle has told me that I will probably stop ageing when I get to twenty, Carlisle told me that since I was, well partially changed, if that's what you want to call it, my heart had been slowly but surely slowing down and eventually I would be like them, I really would be part of the undead, I would have no soul as Edward enjoyed telling me every so often.

"I'm twenty two, how about you?"

Well I guessed right, aren't I amazing. I wonder if I looked my age.

"How old do you think I am?"

About a second and a half after I had asked the question I regretted it. I was just hoping he didn't come out and say anything older than 23 I think I would cry if he did.

"22?"

Well at least he didn't say something outrageous like 27.

"I am only 19 thank you very much."

I laughed at him and nudged him with my shoulder, and left it leaning against him, yeah so not obvious. Go me.

He seemed pretty shocked that I had touched him, but after about a full minute of smiling like an idiot he rested his arm over my shoulders. I sparked up a fag and offered one to Paul.

We sat together in comfortable silence for about five minutes before David and Dwayne turned up again, followed shortly after by Marko, who appeared to be carrying Chinese food.

"I'm home boys."

I couldn't help but cough inconspicuously at Marko's choice of words, I wondered if he would even notice his own mistake.

"Sorry Boys and Girl."

He smirked at me and continued to hand out food.

I really wasn't in the mood for eating, the fact that it had been so long since I had hunted made normal food almost repulsive at the moment.

I got handed a box of rice, which to be honest I was not a big fan of at the best of times.

"No thanks."

I smiled and went to hand the box to someone else.

"What you don't like rice? Tell me Akira how a billion Chinese people could be wrong. Come on!"

Everyone in the room burst into laughter at David's comment, everyone but me that is.

"I didn't say they were David, but I am not Chinese that much is obvious."

Everyone's laugher was cut short with my comment before it started up again when everyone registered what had been said.

I could help but smile at David, the look on his face was priceless.

"Sure you don't want anything to eat babe?"

I tried to glare at Paul for the name, but I couldn't considering this must be his way at trying to look out for me, although dictating what I eat was not going to get him anywhere, I was far from anorexic.

I grabbed the box of rice back from the floor, cringing at the taste as I took the biggest mouthful I could manage, I didn't care how much of a pig I looked, just as long as it shut them up about how much I was eating.

"How are those maggots?"

David was staring at me; apparently his question was directed at me, wish I had listened to him now.

"Huh?"

Wow my brain must be working in overdrive tonight to be coming up with that kind of reply, I am getting better and better at this making myself look like a twat thing.

"Maggots, Akira. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?"

What the hell was he talking about, did he think he could make me believe I was eating maggots, I wasn't blind and I sure as hell wasn't stupid.

"David I think you may need your eyes tested, I am eating rice. See rice. I would say yum just to get my point across but rice isn't exactly what I would call appetizing."

I think I probably still had a mix between a confused and an angry look on my face, mainly because I was still confused as to why he would say something so stupid, and because I was mad at the fact he could even think he could make me believe anything so fucking stupid.

I noticed that right after I said that everyone but David was either choking or looking shocked beyond belief.

David on the other hand looked as if he was reading to rip my throat out.

I would love to see him try. I would watch that look of pure confusion in his eyes before it turned to complete horror as I sunk my teeth into his jugular, then I would turn and pin down the rest of the boys before feasting on them as well.

Jesus I really do need to hunt, I never thought things like that, ever. I was so very proud of my own self control.

Wow.

I sat the rice back down and pulled a cigarette out, I didn't have anything with me to drink and this was the only thing I could think of to get the taste of cardboard that the rice had left behind, out of my mouth.

"How about some noodles."

Seriously what was with these people and trying to get me to eat?

David went to hand me the noodles and the rest of the boys all had an expectant look on their faces, it was as if they were expecting the noodles to jump out and scare me.

"What is with you people and like trying to force feed me. No I don't want your shitty noodles, but really thanks for the offer."

I was feeling pretty smug at the fact I seemed to have pissed David off once again.

Paul was still at my side smiling brightly for reasons not known to me.

Dwayne and Marko seemed to be studying the floor pretty intently, by the looks of things the seemed to be trying to avoid David's line of sight.

At this point my phone started buzzing; by now I was getting used to the amount of contact I now had with Alice and just pulled my phone out to check the message.

Well done.

You managed not to arouse suspicion.

It will all make sense to you soon.

Just hang in there.

Alice x

The fact that Alice and probably the rest of my family knew what was going on was extremely frustrating not to mention it pissed me off just slightly, being left out of the loop was not something I was fond of.

Once again the boys started whispering amongst each other, and this time I was gonna be rude and eavesdrop, fuck it, I wanna know what's going on.

"How? That has never happened before."

I think that was Dwayne talking, I couldn't be sure as it was very quiet.

"Dwayne shut up, I don't know how she done it."

Now David was accusing me of doing something, well I am guessing it was me anyway; I was the only female in the room.

"I told you there was something strange about her. I told you the night up at the bluff."

Well, listening to Pauls words it seems as if Alice was right, they definitely knew something was up.

"Yeah Paul, did you see the way she practically threw David off her. She shouldn't have been able to do that man."

Well done Marko, wow this boy is pretty damn amazing at stating the bloody obvious, I am tiny compared to David, I shouldn't have been able to push him off me.

"I don't think she knew what was happening boys, did you see the look on her face, she was so confused. I don't think she knows how she did it or even that she did it. Don't worry we will figure her out."

Now I was confused again, I really did have no idea what I had apparently done.

All this was giving me a serious headache, that wouldn't be as damn bad if I had been able to hunt tonight.

I actually feel tired now; I would go home and sleep all day.

As soon as the sun goes down tonight I would be out, and I would be hunting, I couldn't afford to wait any longer.

It was giving me headaches and stopping me from eating normally.

"Look boys I had a wonderful night, but I'ma head home now, well to that shitty hotel anyway. So I will see you around."

I strange thing was the four of them just looked at me, waiting for me to leave. I was expecting a smile or something, but all I got was blank stares.

"Yeah, bye then."

* * *

**Once again please review, even if you thought it was shit x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep I still aint owning nothing lol.**

**This chapter really would not be here if I didnt have the help of Midnight Seductress. **

**Oh and Derri your nagging helped as well :P  
**

* * *

I awoke the next night and was amazed to find that I had managed to sleep the whole day, it had been a while since I had slept that long, and I felt disgusting after it.

I decided on a quick shower to get rid of the feeling, the quick shower turned into an hour long shower, I stood there thinking about everything that had happened the night before. I was still so confused about everything. The only explanation that made any sense to me would be mind games. Well attempted mind games anyway, if that was what David was doing then it would not have worked anyway. This shield that I have or am or whatever you want to call it seems to be working out pretty damn good in the long run. Like Alice said, I would figure everything out eventually.

By this point it was definitely dark outside, and I really needed to hunt. There was nothing that was going to stop me this time.

I had to make sure I didn't bump into any of the boys, I couldn't just tell them to fuck off because I was busy, I had still only been here two days and knowing them they would want to come with me just to see what the hell I was doing, and one thing I really didn't need was for them to see me killing someone. Now that _would_ be a hard one to explain.

I decided that this was as good a night as any to wear my new skirt, it was white but I was sure that I could manage not to get my food down myself tonight. I stuck on a vest top and covered up with a leather jacket, it was nice and warm inside the jacket.

The boardwalk as usual was brimming with people, people staggering around drunk and many people dancing around either coming down from or still on a very heavy drug high.

Tonight I wanted to find someone that wasn't drinking or doing drugs, it made the blood taste different.

There was some concert going on, just down from the boardwalk, by the sounds of things it was some eighties music that was playing, some freaky looking guy wearing purple spandex pants, and playing a sax, I have to say he looked a right mess. I was too busy watching this guy to notice that someone was just about to run right into me, the guy was obviously shit wrecked, he was lying on the floor laughing, he obviously hadn't noticed how hard my skin was.

Just as I began to walk away my phone started buzzing.

**I would suggest trying animals whilst being away from the family, but I know you won't listen.**

**Just don't blame me when you go all catatonic and shit, I did warn you.**

**Alice x**

Alice did have a point, every time I had hunted and successfully drained a human I went into a slight emotional breakdown. There was no way I was ever going to attempt drinking from animals again though, now that really didn't work out for me, it was disgusting and every time Alice or anyone else had made me at least try it again I ended up vomiting everywhere within an hour from feeding, now Esme was not too happy about the mess, animal blood was not the easiest thing to remove from furniture. So I may have a slight breakdown when I fed from humans but it is better than the pain that the animal blood put me through.

I was trawling around just looking or smelling for someone to gorge on, and that's when the most amazing smell hit me, it was unlike any blood I had ever smelt. As soon I smelt it I knew that this person was in no way living. I would have them.

The scent was still strong and by the smell of things the person wasn't too far away. I followed the scent and came across a girl who looked to be about my age maybe even slightly older; she had long brown hair and was dressed what would appear to be in a very hippy like style. Now all I had to do was lure her away from the crowds.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but I am a bit lost."

Well that got her attention, I looked down and tried to make myself look embarrassed at my request.

She looked up and me and smiled, she probably thought I was some teenage runaway, but I most definitely was not.

"Yeah sure what can I help you with?" She ended her question with another smile; I couldn't help but smile back. It was then that I realised that I hadn't thought about what the hell I was going to ask her help with. I needed to think of something, and fast.

"Err yeah I am meant to be meeting someone at the entrance to the graveyard."

Oh god how lame did that sound; I probably made it blatantly obvious I was out to kill her. She smiled at me again.

"Sure I can show you the way to the graveyard, seems like a pretty strange place to be meeting someone, but who am I to judge. I'm Star by the way."

A part of me didn't want her to have to die just to satisfy my hunger but a more dominant part of me wanted to jump on her and kill her right that second, but I knew I had to wait. My mind was in the middle of making up its own little fantasies on ways to kill her when I realised that she had just told me her name and was probably waiting for me to tell her mines.

"Oh, Star, that's a nice name. I'm Akira."

I noticed as Star was walking ahead of me that she was very graceful, almost vampire graceful, it was as if she was floating along the ground.

"I like it not a common name."

I smiled at her again. What was with that, it was like she had some sort of hold on me; never in my life have a smiled this much in such a short time period.

"So how long have you been in Santa Carla Akira?"

I had expected that question, so it didn't come as shock when she finally asked me.

"I have been here two days."

She didn't even seem to acknowledge my answer, it was a bit strange.

"How long have you been here?"

I had to ask her, she didn't seem like a runaway, she was too well dressed and to clean. Not that I was saying that all runaways here were smelly tramps but you know what I mean.

"I was born in Santa Carla; I have been here my whole life."

I noticed that we were about a minute from the graveyard at this point and I needed to make my move, I walked slightly faster so I was now in step with her.

I grabbed her hand and stopped walking, I could see the fear in her eyes, and for once it didn't affect me at all, I didn't give a shit that I was about to take a life.

"I am sorry I have to do this."

I may not have felt guilty for having to do this, but I still had to say something, I didn't want to seem like a complete monster, even if I was one.

Start started struggling; she was trying to get her hand free and thrashing about a lot. Seeing her try and get away from me and the look on her face when I tightened my grip on her hand until almost breaking point had me laughing out loud. I was feeling pretty evil tonight, and I let the monster in me take over completely.

Star screamed out as I grabbed her hair and let go of her hand, even in her feeble attempts at getting free she still managed to cradle her hand against her chest, I was waiting for the pleading to start, it never came.

"What are you?"

The poor girl was full on sobbing by this point, tears streaming down her face. I wasn't going to tell her what I was, no point really, she wouldn't get all her questions out and answered before I drained her. So I settled for a very dark smile, showing off all my teeth.

I had dragged her into the middle of the graveyard by her hair, yet I still wasn't giving a shit how much pain I was putting her though, I let go of her hair and grabbed the front of her top, I pulled her off of the ground and slammed her up against what looked like the side of a rundown caretakers building, as soon as her body made contact with the stone wall a heard a rather sickening crunch, I didn't know what I had broken but it sure as hell had her making some fucking amount of noise.

"You're different from the rest."

I hadn't expected her to say something like that and I nearly lost my grip on her completely. I wanted to know how she had managed to get close enough to a vampire to find out what they are yet come away from the experience alive and by the looks of things unharmed, it was strange. In a matter of minutes it wouldn't matter though.

I tightened my grip, and successfully threw her head once again into the wall. She didn't look shocked in the slightest, mainly because she had apparently met a vampire before, and she was right I was different from the rest of them, I was only half.

Using the girls hair I turned her head, I now had her at the perfect angle for my teeth to sink into her flesh. The movement had cause a sharp cry of pain to involuntary escape her.

The girl no longer seemed to fear me, by the looks of things she had accepted her fate, and she was waiting for me to end her life now. I leaned in towards Star and inhaled her delicious scent; I could feel her trembling as I ran my nose up the side of her neck, she inhaled sharply and held her breath.

I took this as my cue and sunk my teeth into her jugular; the cry of pain I was expecting came out as a very pitiful whimper. The feeling of the blood sliding down my throat was amazing, and quenched the burn almost instantly, but that wasn't going to stop me and within the minute I had her drained.

I searched for a freshly dug grave, and it didn't take me long to find one, this grave was only two days old and held the body of someone by the name of Hannah Bailie, the gravestone that was there was gorgeous and the massive array of flowers was perfect for hiding the fact that the grave would have been dug up.

I removed all of the flowers taking my time and making sure that I didn't damage any of them, the young girl was obviously deeply missed among many.

Once all of the flowers were successfully moved, it took me minutes to dig up the soil into a nice neat pile off to the side; speed was one thing I was grateful I had.

I walked back over to the caretakers building and grab the girls hair once again, after I managed to rip a clump of her hair out I decided it would be best if I just picked her up.

I threw the body into the grave, I picked up one flower that had fallen from one of the arrangements and laid it on top of the girl's chest, I couldn't think of her name anymore, I was the one that had taken her life and I no longer held the right to even utter her name.

I put all of the soil back, being a bit more careful than I was when digging it up, making sure that I had successfully hidden all of the girl's body, I took my time and re-arranged the flowers until they were sitting in exact same places they were before.

I decided on heading back to the hotel and dressing more appropriately for the night life, maybe I would head back to the boardwalk and catch the end of the concert, seeing the guy in the lycra pants again would surely be humorous if only for a few minutes, it was better than nothing.

I managed to run most of the way back to the hotel only slowing when the crowd started to come into view again. It never ceased to amaze me at the amount of people there actually were living in Santa Carla, there would probably never be an exact population count of the area, too many runaways.

When I reached the hotel room I was still awaiting the emotional breakdown that I was sure was going to happen, but it never came.

I kept my leather jacket and vest top on but swapped my now dirt caked skirt for a nice new pair of black and white stripped skinny jeans, I added in a pair of cowboy boots that Jasper had given me as a birthday gift the year before, he had meant them as a joke but I swiftly fell in love with them. If Alice could see my outfit now; which I am pretty sure she already had, she would not be pleased at all, no matter how many times she had tried to drill her own fashion sense into my poor head, it never worked, she seemed to think I had no interest in fashion, but what she didn't know was that I just hated her fashion sense, it was fucking awful.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door, the first place I was going was anywhere I could buy fags; I became a very pissy person when I had no nicotine.

Lucky for me the first shop I walked into sold my brand and I was off on my way happy once again.

The concert was still going on, it was still the same guy with the funky pants and the sax but the song he was currently playing was rather catchy.

I found myself dancing away in the crowd; I usually would have anything to do with a concert, too many people jumping about like fucktards, but for some reason I didn't care this time, I was too caught up in having a good time.

It only took me a few seconds to realise I knew the song that was currently being played, I had heard it many time since I moved in with my family, I couldn't tell you who was playing it though.

_But I still believe  
I still believe  
Through the pain  
And through the grief_

_Through the lies  
Through the storms  
Through the cries  
And through the wars_

_Oh, I still believe_

_Flat on my back  
Out at sea  
Hopin' these waves  
Don't cover me_

_I'm turned and tossed  
Upon the waves  
When the darkness comes  
I feel the grave._

I found myself singing along and dancing around like the fucktards I had just described, I may have looked like a bit of a wank but I didn't care.

I was too caught up in the music to notice someone walking up behind me that was until I felt their hands on my waist and the breath tickling my neck. I shivered at the sensation I brought, I knew by the scent that it was Paul and by the smell of things Marko was very close as well, definitely not as close as Paul but he was here none the less.

"Little bit of warning next time Paul, you scared me fucker."

I could feel his frame shaking with the laughter he was trying to hold in, I don't know whether it was from the way I spoke to him or if it was because I near enough jumped a foot in the air when he touched me.

"Sorry about that babe, but how did you know it was me?"

I hadn't thought he would ask me that question so I had no answer to that one, so I had to wing it.

"Who else would even think about creeping up on me like that?"

Well that answer seemed plausible; at least I think it did. I could be wrong. People generally do stay away from me though, their instincts usually tell them to keep clear, they may not understand why, but usually they do follow their instincts.

"I suppose you right babe."

You know it didn't really bother me at first but now the pet name was really doing my head in, I was going to make him shut the fuck up and stop calling me that if it's the last thing that I do.

"Really Paul could you stop with the pet names I have my own name you know, and I don't really like being called babe, and considering how close you are I don't really think there is need for a name, I mean who the fuck else would you be talking to considering your face is just about embedded in my fucking neck?"

Paul looked a little shocked at my outburst, where as Marko was standing off to the side laughing his fucking ass off. I turned at the moment and waved at Marko, I didn't need to do much else as he obviously took this as my greeting and smiled at me before waving back.

"So what are you boys up to tonight and where is your pimp?"

Damn that "filter" of mines still seems to be on the blink.

Lucky for me it did cause both of them to laugh rather than glare at me for even thinking of saying something like that.

"Well we are supposed to be helping David look for his girl, but we bumped into you now didn't we."

I found it strange that I had spent the entire night with the boys and there was no mention of David having a girlfriend, although I had only known them for one night so why would they even feel like they needed to tell me something like that.

"So why does bumping into me stopping you from looking for her, and what do mean by looking for her?"

I knew that they were obviously looking to use me as an excuse as to why they are no longer looking for David's girl as Paul so nicely put it. Paul was giving me a playful glare obviously a bit irked that I had busted his plans.

"Why don't I help you look for her then, I have nothing better to do?"

It was true I had nothing better to do and my senses would surely help while looking for her.

"Sure, you can help us. I am sure that will make things a whole lot more fun now don't you think?"

He still hadn't told me why we were looking for her though, in fact he hadn't told me anything about the girl, I didn't know what the hell I was looking for.

"So what is her name, what does she look like I might need to know these things if I am going to help you know."

Paul looked slightly embarrassed at forgetting to give me any details, while Paul stood there rubbing the back of his neck, Marko came up and slung an arm around my shoulder before telling me what the girl looked like.

"She has long brown hair, real pretty girl you know."

Wow what a wonderful description that was, I am sure I will be able to tell her apart from the thousands of other pretty brown haired girls around here.

"Very fucking helpful you are Marko; do you know how many pretty brown haired girls there are around here? What is her name?"

At this Paul burst out laughing obviously over his previous embarrassment, it only took a few seconds before Marko joined in with the laughter, we were walking by this point and they were still laughing when we bumped into David and Dwayne.

"What's got them laughing like that?"

Once again I was shocked at Dwayne speaking, it just seemed wrong.

"What isn't amusing to them?"

David's emotionless mask slipped ever so slightly at my remark but he quickly hid the smirk threatening to break out. Dwayne sniggered but didn't full on laugh.

"So you are looking with us then?"

I don't know whether that was meant to be a question or just a statement but I answered him anyway.

"Yep I sure am, I will help you find her. How long has she been gone for?"

I just assumed she had gone missing.

"That is none of your business."

Oh wow David is such a nice person, I offer to help to look for his fucking girlfriend and he is treating me like shit.

"Paul Marko you two go that way, me and Dwayne will head this way, you know what to do if you find her."

Well aint that just great, I just got ignored, I feel a bit like a lost fucking puppy. Well that was until Paul flung his arm round my shoulders and started walking the direction David had sent them in, I didn't feel like a twat now.

I really wanted to say something about their reactions the night before, I couldn't hold it in.

"So what was with the reactions last night?"

Might as well be blunt about it.

"Reactions to what?"

Ah so they were going to play dumb, I think it's time to shock them. I really hadn't intended on being so blunt but subtlety obviously wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"I mean the reactions to David's little mind games not working."

I could tell that I really had shocked them; their facial expressions were rather funny to watch. I was rather glad that David and Dwayne went their own way again, I don't think I would get any answers had David been here.

"Oh come on, I aint stupid I want answers."

And there I go making demands, I am good at that. I knew that there was more to the boys than silly little mind games.

"We can... Well um... We can sort of read minds. Except..."

I didn't even let Paul finish that thought I already knew the ending.

"Except mine."

Paul and Marko seemed pretty shocked that I already knew that. I forget that I can read minds, I like to keep the mind reading and the empathy locked away, it's very stressful being surrounded by everyone's thought and emotions, very overwhelming.

I could tell from the look and the small nods being shared between the two that they were having a silent conversation.

I decided to tap in and see what they were talking about, because one I hate being left out of the loop, and if I replied to their thoughts maybe it would stop the internal freak out that appeared to be taking place.

"_What the fuck did you tell her that for Paul? David is going to kill us."_

Well Marko was obviously worried about David finding out.

"_Shut up Marko, it was only a matter of time before he told her himself, and he won't kill us."_

Who would have thought Paul being the voice of reason?

"_No he won't kill us, but he will kill her."_

I don't know why but I found it absolutely fucking hilarious imagining David trying to kill me, he could try but he would not succeed, that I knew for sure.

I couldn't hold in the laughter, which was definitely the cause of the strange looks I was getting from Paul and Marko.

"Look boys David can't get all pissy over something he don't know about now can he? I am sure you two know of some way to block your thoughts from him. Oh and don't worry, he hasn't got a hope of killing me."

Wow I was getting really good at shocking people.

"_Can she hear us?"_

"Yes Marko I can hear every damn word that flows through that pretty little head of yours."

I couldn't help but smirk at the looks on their faces, they didn't seem pleased that I was fishing around in their minds; they were worrying about what they had thought about me in the last two days when I was around them.

"Don't worry I wasn't listening in until about five minutes ago, so you're safe, for now anyway."

They both sighed in relief that seemed to calm their worries, although now I was curious at what they had been thinking about me.

"So what was with the mind games anyway, I mean I caught worms and maggots or some shit, but still not much to get from that."

I noticed Paul seemed embarrassed at the mention of last night's games although I don't know why it was David doing.

"Well he was trying to make you think you were eating Maggots"

I guessed that much. I think a little game of withstand the emotion, that always proved to be a good one, it's pretty damn hilarious when there are two empath's in the room, two emotions are shouted out they have five seconds to prepare for it, and it's not east to try and deny two different emotions, yes definitely about time for a game.

"So is it just the mind reading and games and stuff or can you do any other shit?"

I couldn't help but ask, for all I know they could do a whole lot of other shit.

"No, it's just the mind shit."

I didn't know whether to believe them or not but oh well. I decided to tell them about the empathy though; maybe if I told them a bit more, then they would be less reluctant to share.

"Well that's shit; Empathy can be a pretty fun thing at times."

As soon as I tapped into the empathy I was hit by the boys very strong confusion, I didn't know what they were confused about.

"What is so confusing?"

Ah understanding quickly overtook the confusion, apparently they didn't have a clue what empathy was.

"So you know what we are feeling."

I was right; they hadn't known what the hell it was. Idiots.

"I can feel everything you are, and I can manipulate your emotions, I could make you feel whatever the fuck I want you to feel."

Oh they didn't believe the manipulation part; they thought I was lying about it. I will show them.

"What you don't believe me?"

I linked arms with both of them; it took all of three seconds for them to be lying on the ground in agony.

I could have made the pain a lot worse, but I figured that this would be bad enough, considering it was un-expected.

I only left them in pain for around thirty seconds before I completely changed the emotions and hit them with a rather large amount of hilarity.

They were now rolling around the floor in laughter, I kept it up for about a minute before I let them go, the lack of air was probably getting bad and I don't think they would have been too happy if they had pissed themselves, now that would have been hilarious on my part, but I think they would have been mortified.

"So now that I have proved myself you want to get your asses up of the floor, in case you forgot we are meant to be looking for someone."

I didn't even wait for them to get up before I walked off.

I knew there was no point in trying to find this girl, she wouldn't be found unless she wanted to be, if I had her scent it would be a hell of a lot fucking easier but I don't, so it's really up to her to make her own way back.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

I was shocked at Paul's question; it only took me a second before I recovered though.

"I didn't learn how to do it asshat, I just can."

I couldn't exactly tell him I woke up and stole it from Jasper; I think that would have brought on many questions that I really did not want to answer. In fact I couldn't answer; at this moment in time I thought it wise not to mention anything about my family.

"So what you just woke up one day and you could do that?"

I nearly burst out laughing at how close Marko was to the truth, it was pretty funny but I didn't.

"Something like that."

The tone of my voice told them that, that certain topic of conversation was over, and thankfully they dropped it.

"We should probably head back; see if David and Dwayne found anything."

Marko seemed a bit on edge, I think after the little bout of pain I had subjected him to, he was feeling pretty intimidated by me.

I took a look at my watch as we made our way to the boys 'hotel', I couldn't believe we had been wondering about for three hours, we didn't exactly do much looking.

Silence filled the air on the walk to their place; I knew that Paul and Marko were more than likely having a silent conversation, they were probably still discussing what David was going to say about their little discoveries, I mean mind reading and empathy were not normal things.

I was not looking forward to being in the same room as David again, especially not after he find out that I know they can read minds, I don't think that will be a pleasant conversation.

"Honey we are home."

I was brought out of my own little world by the boys all greeting each other.

Paul was the first to bring up the subject of David's girlfriend, by the looks of things and I do mean the lack of another female presence in the room I was guessing they had not managed to find her.

"Did you two find anything?"

David looked pissed off at the fact Paul had even asked him that, by the looks of things David had already told him something silently, I had a feeling Paul was only doing it for my benefit, or to up the charade of not knowing about my mind reading and me not know that they can read minds also.

"She is dead Paul."

I gasped, I don't know why; I really couldn't give a damn whether she was dead or not. It did not make any difference to my life in the slightest.

"How do you know she is dead?"

Why did I even ask I don't need to know, actually I don't even want to know, but for some reason I asked.

"We found one of her shoes and some of her hair and blood were stuck to the wall of the old caretakers building up in the cemetery, she is dead."

Wow still seemed real odd when Dwayne spoke.

And that is when it all clicked into place for me.

The cemetery.

The hair.

The Blood.

"I can't believe Star is dead , who the fuck would want to kill her?"

Oh god as if the information Dwayne had given wasn't enough, Marko had to mention her name.

Now I knew for sure I had killed David's mate tonight.

No I had eaten David's mate tonight.

"FUCK"

I hadn't meant to shout that out, it was meant to stay in my head, but my brain filter once again seems to be faulting.

Everyone stared at me, confusion colouring their faces, my little outburst had definitely not gone un-noticed.

I couldn't even form a coherent sentence; all I could do was stare right back at them.

It took all of four seconds for the tears to well in my eyes.

"Shit"

That was the one word I muttered as I ran from the place, I needed to phone Alice, and surely she could have warned me about this or something.

The last thing I heard as I raced into the darkness was Paul.

"What the fuck is with her, does she not know how to say goodbye?"

I had a feeling this would not be the last abrupt exit I would make whilst in their presence.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think people. x**


	5. Chapter 5

OK so I am really really sorry that it has taken me 3 months to update this, I don't really have an excuse for it other than maybe the fact that I am shit.

If it wasnt for Hannah and Derri reminding me all the time that this FFn even existed I dont think I ever would have updated, so thank you both you are both awesome.

I still do not own a thing.

* * *

I will never drink human blood again, it will never happen. I shall be feeding from animals from now on.

Surely Alice had seen this coming, she could have warned me or something.

I couldn't believe that just a couple of hours earlier I had been helping to look for the poor girl who I had drained.

I felt like shit now, I knew that no matter who I killed I was causing more pain to the friends and family of the victim, but being face to face with said victims loved ones when they found out that she was dead was just horrible.

I felt disgusted by myself; I had taken an innocent life just so that I would no longer feel the burn at the back of my throat.

I felt sick and disgusted with myself.

I was half way to the hotel when I noticed I had tears and snot running down my face. How attractive.

I was sure Alice was going to phone me, she had to I mean this was her doing.

There was still hundreds of people littering the boardwalk, It was nearing five in the morning yet there were people of all ages waking around, I'd even seen a few small kids running about.

I ran straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I sat for an hour crying in the shower, I must have looked like I was seriously depressed, huddled in the corner of the shower stall. All I needed was a razor and the scene would be complete.

Sitting in the shower thinking through everything that had happened in the last few days since coming here, I decided I would have to tell the boys what had happened to Star.

The first thing I thought of doing was making up some bullshit about how I witnessed her murder, or watched some guy grab her or some sick made-up shit but I couldn't bring myself to even imagine telling them that.

It was me that put her through the pain and the suffering and it was me that killed her, I should own up and face the consequences.

It was not like the boys could kill me, they could try but they would not get far with it.

After drying myself off and getting dressed I realised that there really was no point in taking a shower, seeing as I now had snot and tears staining my face and t-shirt once again.

Part of me wanted to run away from here, head out of the states for a while, never see the boys again.

Then another part of me was shouting at me to stay, I couldn't leave the boys, I don't know why but I just couldn't it didn't seem right to just up and leave.

I probably would not have much of a choice on whether to stay or go once David found out what I had done. That poor girl.

Thinking about what I had done brought on a fresh batch of tears.

After crying for a few more hours and washing my face many times I decided that Alice wasn't going to phone me, at first that really pissed me off.

I suppose you could say that in some sort of strange way I was still in denial that it was my fault that Star was dead. Even though I knew that it was me that had beaten her and killed her, I still wanted to be able to blame Alice, I still felt like it was her fault for not warning me or telling me not to do it or something along those lines, but the more I thought about it, I realised why she wasn't going to phone me and tell me she was sorry.

It could have been anyone that I had fed from; it could have been anyone's family that I had torn apart. If it hadn't been Star it could have been some poor woman's husband, a mother's son, a child's father.

No matter who I had chosen to hunt, male, female, child, adult, teen or even some kind of animal I still would be causing some one a lot of pain and grieving.

The very moment I realised all of this I began to understand why all of the Cullens hated what they were, what they did, and I now shared that opinion.

I was a true monster.

By the time I had managed to get myself out of my very depressive state it was night again, and I knew I had to go and see the boys.

I had to tell them everything.

What I was.

What I had done.

Oh and let's not forget how sorry I was.

I peeled off my now soggy and rather snotty shirt and pulled on a rather huge t-shirt, I didn't even bother changing my jeans before heading out into the very busy boardwalk once again.

I didn't bother taking my bike; I didn't need the hassle of trying to find somewhere to park when I eventually did find the boys.

I watched everyone passing by my at a much faster pace than I was going, I think I was subconsciously trying to avoid having to talk to them.

I think I must have looked a bit odd walking around looking as if the world was about to end, while everyone else was jumping around happy and excited about god knows what.

I realised I had zoned out when I came out of my thoughts and I was riding the carousel.

I got a few strange looks when I jumped off while the rise was still moving, it was one of those things that was weird for a human to do, I mean plenty of people did it but only the idiots that thought they were cool or trying to show off in front of friends.

The boardwalk was packed with people, usually there were at least two or three hundred people walking about, but tonight there was at least a couple of thousand, there was apparently a concert taking place that night, and by the looks of things it wasn't just people from Santa Carla that were flocking in, people from all over were here. I didn't know what band was playing and to be honest I didn't care, I had something to do.

By this point I was really regretting what I had chosen to wear, anywhere else in America and what I was wearing would be considered almost normal or casual but here I really was standing out from the crowd, people were looking at me as if I was covered in some kind of shit or something.

I rounded the corner deciding on heading down towards the beach to see if the boys were there: I looked up just in time to see the boys speeding away on their bikes.

Maybe deciding on not bringing my bike wasn't the best idea I had had.

Running didn't really take any energy from me but still, I didn't exactly enjoy it, if I did I wouldn't have purchased my bike, I would have just ran everywhere.

I sat down on a bench and pulled out a cigarette, I decided on waiting at least five minutes before I took off running after them. No point in getting there before them, I think if I had gotten there before them then I would have just left, I would have walked away.

It took me mere minutes to run to the cave or hotel or whatever the fuck they wanted to call it.

The boys were just getting off their bikes when I arrived, I had to make sure I was well hidden I really didn't want them to notice me watching them, I don't think I could handle being caught considering I still hadn't worked out what I wanted to say to them, I really would run if they spotted me.

I sat and watched them for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a couple of minutes before their conversation died down and the wandered inside.

Now all I had to do was pluck up the courage to walk in there and tell them everything.

I jumped down the rest of the cliff face, I had to get in there as fast as I could or I would never go.

I was nearing the door when I realized I had started to shake, for some reason my emotions were going from frustration to fear.

I was frustrated with myself at how pathetic I was for not just walking in there.

I was scared for a few reasons that I didn't really understand, I was scared at what they would think of me once they found out, I didn't know why I even cared, I had only known these people for a matter of days, yet I really did care what they thought of me.

Even though I hadn't spent a lot of time with them and I really didn't know them very well, I felt very close to them and I really didn't want to lose them.

By the sounds of things the boys had been enjoying a very heated debate over something I really didn't even want to know about, knowing them they would be talking about something stupid like porn or something.

As I got to the entrance the conversation died down and everyone turned to stare at me, it was only then that I noticed the young girl currently taking up residence on the couch.

The girl was only young, she looked to be only 17 or 18 at the most, and she had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was sitting basically drooling all over Paul, I didn't know why but this seemed to bring out some very strong emotions in me, I could feel a low and menacing growl threatening to erupt from me.

One thing I didn't need right at this minute was to explain why the hell I was growling at people.

"Hey babes, what happened to you last night? You ran out on us."

Paul smiled sweetly at me, obviously not realising that he had just called me babes again, at this moment in time I really wasn't that bothered by it, I had too many other things to worry about.

"Sorry I just had some things I had to sort out, people to phone and shit like that you know?"

Marko laughed at me for some reason, I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow at him hoping he would elaborate and tell me what the fuck he was laughing at.

"You didn't even reprimand him for the pet names babes."

Marko laughed once again, I didn't know whether he thought that I had just grown to like the names or whether I just couldn't be bothered even correcting Paul any more, but one thing is for sure I was not going to let ever one start calling me babes or girl or something equally stupid and annoying.

"Ok don't fuckin call me that, you all know I don't like it and I have tried numerous times you get Paul to shut the fuck up with the shitty names and you have all been there to witness it, I gave up ok, I really do give up, he isn't going to listen to me so what the fuck is the point in repeating myself every minute of the fuckin day. I may have let Paul get away with it but you are so fuckin wrong. If you think you can start that shit now then you have another fuckin thing coming."

Shouting at Marko seemed to get rid of a lot of the frustration, and it was absolutely hilarious to see their faces afterwards.

I don't know how long they expected me to just keep taking their shit but they really did pick the wrong night to even try and rile me up.

The next thing I knew everyone was laughing at me even that fuckin little girl that if I had my way then she would be dead by the end of the night.

I knew I wouldn't kill the poor girl; I was just extremely pissed off with everyone at that moment so the poor girl really wasn't doing the smart thing in laughing at me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

I had never shouted that loud at anyone in my life, and it felt amazing. Seeing the look of utter shock on everyone's faces was priceless.

I don't know what the fuck this girl was on but while everyone was still staring at me jaws on the floor, she was sitting there laughing her fucking ass off and pointing at me, seriously this girl really may die.

I stood glaring at her and I have to say I don't know why she was still laughing I probably looked pretty deadly at that moment in time. Half a minute of glaring at her and she still hadn't gotten the fuckin message.

I could feel the anger boiling over at this point and I lunged for her.

One second the little bitch was laughing the next she was up against the wall, she let out a strangled yelp as her back connected with the rock. Hearing that sound coming from here made me happy, I realise that that was a very sick way to be thinking but I truly didn't care at the time.

"You find something funny do you...?"

I left my question hanging in the air as I waited for her name, I had tapped into Jaspers gift at this point and could now feel her fear, she was absolutely terrified and I was loving it.

I barely heard the girl as she whispered her name to me, I didn't know whether she was so quiet due to the fact that she was terrified or because I had winded her when I had shoved her, either excuse was good for me. Her name was Derri, and unusual name but it suited her.

"So Derri what did you find so fuckin funny?"

I sneered her name, making it sound as if I was fuckin disgusted at having to say it. Derri just stared at me silently. She may have been terrified but it wasn't helping her case not answering me, in fact it was just adding fuel to the fire.

I knew this girl would be getting out of here alive, I couldn't kill her in front of everyone, but she didn't know that she would live. She tried to stutter out her answer but she was taking too long and I got bored waiting so I slammed her up against the wall one more time.

It was then that I felt someone colliding with my back; I turned slowly making sure that I still had a fairly tight hold on Derri's chest.

There was another teenage girl lying on the floor now, rubbing her head where I assumed it had hit the concrete floor. I laughed out loud, I knew I must have looked completely manic laughing like that but to me it was hilarious that this little fragile human thought that she was strong enough to hurt me in the slightest.

I admired her courage at trying to help who I assumed was her friend, but courage wouldn't help her in this case.

"Bailie, stop, don't, just leave it ok, just stay out of it."

I admired Derri for telling her friend not to try and fight me, it was nice of her to try and keep her friend out of harm's way.

"Yes Bailie just stay out of it."

I glared at Bailie as I said this and she recoiled back in fear, I loved that I could get that kind of reaction out of people from just one look.

"I suggest you leave now, both of you. If you value your lives in any way, that is."

I let Derri fall to the ground as soon as I had finished my sentence. I kicked her in the stomach, just hard enough to wind her once again.

She lay on the ground panting and trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible, I gave her all of twenty second before I got pissed off at the fact that she was still here.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT."

Bailie ran over to Derri, by the way she moved around me it was obvious she thought I was going to stop her.

"NOW."

At this both girls jump up faster than I thought humanly possible, they were holding on to each other as they ran.

I heard Bailie up the stairs, it sounded painful, but she jumped back up and carried on up the stairs as fast as she could, dragging Derri behind her still panting.

I turned round to face the boys now, all four of them staring at me with murderous looks in their eyes, and this just made my anger worse. I smirked at them and I got the reaction I had wanted, all four stood up and started making their way towards me.

"What the fuck makes you think you can do something like this in our home."

David was the one to speak, I just carried on smirking at him, and his anger was getting worse.

"I came here to tell you something actually."

That obviously wasn't what he wanted to hear, I think he must have been waiting for me to apologize or something, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I know what happened to Star."

Paul looked as if he believed me and Marko wanted to know more, Dwayne was silent and un- emotional as usual.

David on the other hand still looked ready to murder me; he did not want to believe me. It was then that I noticed that he was actually snarling at me, it was a low and pretty dangerous sounding.

I blinked and the next thing I knew I was being held up against the wall, David had his hands curled around me shoulders, his fingers were digging in and I knew it wouldn't be long before the bruises started showing up; I would be wearing tops that covered my shoulders for the next few weeks at this rate.

"David stop you're hurting her."

It was nice that Paul was trying to help me but I knew that nothing was going to stop David at this point. I don't know what made Paul think that he was hurting me, because I wasn't in pain, slight discomfort but not pain.

David didn't even turn or answer Paul, he just dug his fingers in deeper. I heard my shoulder pop; I knew that he had dislocated my shoulder.

That was the last straw, I may have killed his mate but I would not stand for the way he was treating me. David was holding me against the wall and was not expecting me to just start walking forward pushing him backwards in the process.

I didn't even bother moving his hand from me and he didn't even think of moving them, he was too busy being shocked at my strength. As I was moving everyone else scurried to the other side of the room.

I stopped when I got into the middle of the room, David was still snarling at me but the look of rage that once covered his face had now turned to one of confusion.

David suddenly dropped his hand and back away toward the rest of the boys, I was guessing that someone had finally managed to say something that was making him wonder about his safety around me.

I was pretty shocked when David lowered himself into a defensive crouch, I growled at him and I was just about to copy his stance when I remembered that my shoulder was still hanging out of the socket. Using my right hand I reached up and popped my shoulder back in, this earned me a couple of gasps and grimaces.

I turned to look at David again and dropped into a crouch.

At this point I didn't know who was more dangerous, me or him.

Even if it was me that was more dangerous he still had another 3 people on his side, I had no one with me.

"What the hell are you girl?"

I had been so involved with growling at David that I hadn't noticed Paul had been slowly inching closer to me, I don't know what his intentions were, maybe he was going to try and help me or if he was planning on helping David.

I could see David's anger slowly fading and he was pulling himself up.

Paul rested a hand on my shoulder trying to coax me up, He leaned down and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Just calm down girl, you will only get yourself hurt."

I felt like laughing at Paul but thought better of it. He was only trying to look out for me.

"It shouldn't be me you're worried about."

I hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out.

"I can handle myself just fine thank you very fuckin much."

I was still growling softly, it wasn't intentional, just a natural reaction.

I slowly stood up again and ceased growling; I shrugged Paul's hand off my shoulder and took a few steps back from David.

"Get out of here."

That was the last thing I had expected from David, I thought he would want to know what happened to Star or at the very least would listen to what I wanted to say, even if he didn't believe a word.

"David come on let's just listen to what she has to say at least."

I spun round and actually had to stop myself from gasping at the fact that Dwayne was not only speaking in my presence, but the fact that he was also trying to help me in a way.

"I already told you why I was here David all you have to do is listen."

David turned his glare on me once more, I didn't know whether he would believe me or even listen but it was worth a chance.

"I know what killed Star."

Everyone started moving closer to me.

"Well actually I know _who_ killed star. How they killed her, and where they buried her."

David was no longer angry at me, he was angry at whoever had killed Star, In about five minutes that anger would be directed at me once again.

"How could you know any of that?"

Paul had once again draped his arm over my shoulder and was trying to pull me towards him; he must have thought that all of this was upsetting me. It was but not for the reasons that everyone was thinking of.

"I was..."

I was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I was happy for the interruption, it meant that I had more time before everyone in the room well and truly hated me, but I was also a bit pissed off at the fact that I was still stalling and taking every fucking distraction I could.

_**You need to get to the beach. Now.**_

_**Maria has sent someone down there.**_

_**Go before someone gets hurt.**_

_**I'm Sorry. X**_

Shit Alice always picked the worst times to do this to me.

"I am so sorry but I have to go."

Paul wouldn't let go of my shoulder, infact I think he may even have held me tighter.

"But you just got here."

It was obvious that Paul wasn't all that bothered about missing out on my company, he just wanted to know what the fuck I was talking about and how the fuck I knew what happened to star.

"Yeah well don't go worrying, I will be back. I have to come back."

I whispered the last part before turning around and walking out.

I kept on walking for a few minutes just to make sure that there was no chance of any of the boys seeing me run at un-human speeds.

Usually I felt amazing running so fast, but I couldn't seem to enjoy it as much knowing that I was running into what could be a very painful experience for me. From what Alice had said in her text, even though it wasn't much, I knew that I wasn't going to be dying, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to be in for a pretty rough fight.

It seemed as if I was running faster than usual, but I realised I was just dreading what I was walking into.

I reached the boardwalk in no time at all and slowed myself down to a more reasonable running speed. There were many people also running around, so very little attention was paid to the girl running around the boardwalk with what I can only assume was a look of dread or utter panic, maybe even a mix of both.

I had been trained in fighting newborns by Jasper not long before, but the training and what can only be described as play fighting with my family was not in any way reassuring, I would have been better prepared if I had managed to get some hands on experience.

At times I was not at all happy at the fact I had the thought process of a vampire, the more I thought about it the worse my nerves became. I couldn't decide whether fighting with a newborn or fighting with an older vampire would work more to my advantage.

Newborns usually used brute strength when fighting, that and relying on their speed. An older Vampire with more experience would have perfect strategy and great fighting skills.

The nearer I got to the beach the thinner the crowd seemed to get, I had caught the scent of the vampire and now it was a case of following it and finding what part of the fuckin beach they were at. I knew that they were probably either looking for me or they were hunting.

I was hoping that they were hunting because that would hopefully give me the element of surprise, whereas if they were looking for me then they would have the upper hand, well, that was if they already had my scent.

I sped up as my feet touched the sand, I had to try and keep noise to a minimum it would make no difference seeing as he or she would even hear my breathing as I approached but fuck it I needed to be careful.

I could see someone at near enough the complete other end of the beach from where I was, I couldn't figure out whether they were male of female yet.

As I got closer I began to make out some of the details of this person and one thing for sure was that I was up against a woman, and she was wearing next to nothing, her shorts were just long enough to keep her arse cheeks from falling out and her top seemed to be some kind of bikini top. She had long blonde hair that nearly reached her waist.

There was a young guy walking towards her as I got closer, by the looks of things the guy was only about 16 or 17, he was obviously just chancing his luck at getting some. I could just hear what they were saying and I just about laughed out loud at what could only be called a very fucking lame chat up line.

"You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy."

I couldn't help it even I laughed at that one, I don't know how the girl managed to keep a straight face.

"The name is Roger."

I had a feeling that even if he didn't get an answer the wanker would still carry on talking to her, he just seemed a bit thick to me. I mean you had to be either that or a bit slow to even try that line on anyone.

"Lizzie. My name is Lizzie."

Judging by the look in Lizzie's eye, the boy wouldn't be getting any tonight, actually he would never get any, not when she was finished with him anyway.

I started running then, she may not have been particularly thirsty but still, that meal could make her a lot stronger than she was at the moment, and I really didn't need anything else making me feel worse about this impending fight.

"Hey Roger!"

The poor guy was probably wondering how the fuck I knew his name, his head whipped round and I could see his confusion. He looked right at me and pointed at his chest before mouthing the words "Who me?"

"Yeah you. Run. Don't fuckin ask why just fuckin run."

Roger turned to look at Lizzie again and must have seen the almost feral looked that had masked the smile that she was previously sporting.

He took off running full speed, Lizzie reached out her hand to grab him back, she nearly had him but unfortunately for her that was when I collided with her and she hit the sand. Lizzie let out a loud and murderous sounding growl, she was majorly pissed, for one I had lost her a meal and I had managed to totally ruin her outfit.

"You're the little Cullen bitch I was sent to collect. Maria has plans for you, I've been warned not to damage you in anyway."

I smiled down at her, I turned my head and realised that Roger was nowhere in sight. In the time it took me to turn my head she had grabbed me and turned us, she was now pinning me to the ground and staring menacingly down at me.

She lowered her head and leaned in closer to my ear.

"No damaging you, unless its self defence. Considering you started things by tackling me to the ground, I think it calls for a little retaliation."

I shuddered as she whispered slowly in my ear, her breath was cold and she was the first vampire I had met that had some serious bad breath going on.

Lizzie seemed to think that I had shuddered in fear as she threw her head back and let out a loud and rather manic sounding cackle.

I leaned up as close to her face as I could with her still keeping her death grip on my shoulders.

"Do you worst, whore."

My little comeback had shocked her enough for me to be able to grab her wrists and flip us once again, this time I didn't even wait for her to start her bitching before I flung my head forward and listened to the sickening crunch her nose made as my forehead connected with it.

Lizzie let out a small whimper of pain, and I really had not expected that shit, she was meant to be here to drag my ass kicking and screaming all the way to fuck knows where.

I don't know what made her or Maria think that was ever going to happen considering she was just about in tears from a busted fucking nose.

I moved forward slightly so that I now had my knees pinning down her shoulders, she didn't seem to like that much, at the change in position and possibly the pain it may have been causing her, she started thrashing around wildly and by the looks of things she was trying to take a nice chunk out of my crotch area.

Her head was thrashing and the look in her eyes would have been terrifying had it not been for the fact that she still had tears leaking from the corners of both eyes.

"You're doing pretty damn good at retaliating now aren't ya?"

As soon as the words left my mouth Lizzie ceased all movement, she just looked up at me and I watched as a rather vicious looking smirk made its way across her features.

Faster than I could blink she had managed to swing her legs up over my shoulders and rap them around my neck, successfully throwing me off her and pushing her foot down on my throat.

I was shocked at the fact that she had barely even tried to get up and then suddenly I was on the floor with her ugly fuckin foot crushing down on my windpipe.

"Not so cheery now miss bitch."

The smug look on her face was enough to make me want to rip her fucking eyes out and shove them down her bloody throat.

Deciding that if I didn't hurry the fuck up and snap this bitch in half, I was going to run out of air and pretty much die here on the beach.

I wrapped one hand around her leg just below the knee and the other hand I wrapped around her upper thigh. In one swift movement I had snapped her leg almost to the point it was hanging off.

Lizzie fell to the ground with an almighty scream, and if that didn't attract some fucking attention I don't know what would.

I took this as my chance to finish the bitch off while she was rolling around.

If things went well then I would hopefully get out of this without any more pain being inflicted upon me, I would be feeling the pain while breathing for a few days at the least as it was.

I jumped up and made my way towards the woman currently crying and clutching her leg, she sounded like a dying cat with all her whimpering and shit.

I bent over intent on gloating, what I didn't expect was for her to throw her head forward and latch onto my cheek bone.

The venom stung like a bitch and I was extremely pissed off at the fact that I had a new scar to add to the list, what made it even worse was the fact that it was on my bloody face.

I managed to punch her hard enough to knock her to the ground again, thank fuck she at least screamed as she went down, I really wouldn't have been happy if she had taken a chunk out of my face on her way down.

I flung my leg forward and threw a powerful kick at her jaw, The force of the blow had managed to unhinge her jaw.

Lizzie screamed as I grabbed hold of her hair and pushed her face to the side, I lunged forward and sunk my teeth deep into her throat. Hearing her scream in pain as I slowly started tearing her head from her neck sounded like sweet fuckin music to my ears.

Her screams suddenly stopped as I gave up with being slow and just tore her fuckin head off.

I jumped back up and threw her head off to the side. It took me less than a minute to tear every one of her limbs from her torso.

I took off running along the beach looking for wood that would help build a successful fire, not before I made sure all of the pieces of Lizzie were far enough away from each other that she wouldn't be a whole damn person again by the time I got back to her.

It didn't take me long to collect enough wood and other random flammable shit to start a fairly decent sized fire.

I had everything set out perfectly; I picked up the half empty bottle of Vodka I had found lying around, unscrewed the lid and poured the alcohol over as much of the wood as I could.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my lighter, I picked up one of the sticks from the side and lit the end, I took a couple of steps back from the pile of wood and threw the flaming stick onto the pile. It only took mere seconds for the whole thing to erupt into massive flames.

Remembering where the fuck I put all the body parts was one of the harder parts, I grabbed the head and threw that in first, I had to make sure I got rid of the most lethal part first.

The torso was another easy piece to find considering it was the largest of the body parts. I found both her hand crawling towards each other, I don't know what they planned on doing but I don't think that two hands stuck together at the wrist were going to do much damage.

I managed to catch them just as they located one of the legs.

Throwing the three parts into the fire I watched as the flames erupted once again and purple smoke filled the air, the smoke that was slowly rising up had sickly smell to it, no matter who it was you were burning, friend, enemy or even a family member that smell always got to you, it would never be a nice thing to smell.

I was so entranced with watching the flames that I had forgotten that I had left the other fuckin leg crawling around the beach somewhere.

The mangled leg was sitting off to the side of me twitching and attempting to reset itself and find its way to its owner.

I picked it up and made my way back over to what was now mere ashes of the woman that was that was here to what could only be called kidnap me.

"You're not fuckin laughing now bitch are you, enjoy yourself where ever the fuck you end up."

I dropped the last leg into the fire.

It was almost as if I was watching everything in slow motion, the leg was still making its way towards the flames when I noticed four people standing off to the side with rather shocked expressions.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

Oh My Jam!!! How is she going to explain that one. x


	6. Authors Note

Hi there,

Wow, almost three years exactly since I updated this, I am so sorry, I never meant to just abandon this story, but unfortunately life likes to get in the way sometimes.

I don't know if anyone that was reading this is still out there, or would even want to read any more of this after so long, but I have started writing it again and I hope to get a chapter up soon.

This may be a lot to ask, but if you do get a notification for this and you would like to read more, could you please review? Just to let me know, I don't really want to go writing all of this if no one is going to read it, but I will carry it on even if it is only one person that wants to read it.

Once again, I'm sorry to have disappeared for so long, and thanks to everyone that reviewed!


	7. Chapter 6 Eventually

**A/N**

**So... I promised I would update and here it is. Sorry about the wait.**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

I let out a groan and raised a hand to run through my hair, tugging slightly, that was just what I needed, now I had even more explaining to do, I wonder how much they had seen, this was sure to be fun.

Slowly, I moved away from the fire, careful not to move any closer to the boys, I probably seemed quite threatening at the moment , my back was facing them, and there was no way I was going to acknowledge them, maybe if I stood still and silent they would go away, nope, that's not going to happen.

I took a smoke from the pack in my back pocket, it looked a bit worse for wear and was beyond squashed, I attempted straightening it out but gave up and just stuck it in my mouth. I patted my pockets, front and back and sighed as I realised I didn't have a lighter, one thing I would always be good at, losing fucking lighters.

I was beyond frustrated and all I felt like doing was throwing my head back and screaming up to the sky, I almost gave in to temptation and did, when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder, I yelped and turned around, ready to throw myself into a defensive crouch. I calmed almost instantly when I noticed that it was only Paul that was standing in front of me, he was holding his lighter out to me, and I was shocked to see that his features held no hint of the smile that I had come to think of as permanent for Paul, I attempted to smile softly in thanks, but I am sure it came out looking more like a grimace than anything else, I probably looked like i had just shit in my pants, always a good look.

I took the lighter and lit my smoke, I held it out to him again and started to say thanks, but my words got caught in my throat as his hand moved past the lighter and softly landed on the side of my face, my eyes slid closed as the pad of his thumb touched just below the corner of my eye, my eyes slowly opened again as his thumb slid down my cheek. He was frowning as he pulled his hand back from my face, and I am sure I ended up making the same face as he was when I noticed the wetness on the pad of his thumb.

I quickly raised my hands and swiped away the tears that were staining my cheeks. When the fuck had I started crying? And how the hell had I not noticed.

I huffed and turned away from Paul, I plonked my ass down onto the cooling sand and took a long draw of my smoke, I shook my head and exhaled with yet another groan, I felt fucking pathetic, hating the fact that he had seen me crying.

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, which was strange, I wasn't cold, cold was something I only felt when the temperature was extremely low, my skin being tougher meant weather was less likely to bother me, but it seemed that some of my human habits had stuck with me. I almost jumped when suddenly a warm black jacket, that I knew belonged to Paul, was being draped over my shoulders. I knew, as I watched Paul lower himself to the sand beside me that I must have been frowning at him. He said nothing, but reached over and threw his arm around me, pulling me into his side. I was shocked and beyond confused, though that didn't stop me from letting out a sigh and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You ok, babe?" I smiled in spite of myself when he used that god awful pet name, but it didn't take long for the smile to disappear. What the fuck was going on here, why was he acting like this. Only hours before they had all stood there as I tried to tell them about Star, and now he had just witnessed me burn a body, I didn't know how long they had been there, or how much they had seen, but he sure as fuck saw that leg going into the flames, that was definitely enough to get some kind of reaction from him, and this definitely was not the way if expected him to be behaving.

"Honestly Paul? No, I am not ok, though I'm sure that shit was pretty obvious." Right now probably wasn't the best time for my sarcasm to make an appearance, but I was feeling pretty damn awkward.

Paul didn't respond to me, just pulled me even closer, I sighed and turned my head towards him, the awkward angle making it hard to see anything but his neck and jaw.

I'm not sure why I was so comfortable around Paul, or when my brain had decided that I was attracted to him, at the moment I didn't give a fuck, but it didn't matter, I had a feeling that once the boys knew what I had done, I would have to leave, and probably pretty swiftly.

"I don't know what to say." I felt like an idiot the moment those words came out, but I couldn't take them back now. I was so confused, part of me didn't want any of them to find out what I had done. I should have just kept my mouth shut, not mentioned anything about Star, then everything would be fine, well not fine, because I had just torn apart a vampire.

Maybe I could just lie to them, I could say that I had seen Star the night she went missing, that I had seen some guy dragging her away, but did I want to lie? Part of me wanted to be truthful, tell them what I had done, but doing that would either make me out to be some kind of insane murderer, which I can't deny isn't true anyway, or they would know my secret. I didn't know if they were supposed to know, I couldn't remember what Alice had said, my mind was a jumbled mess of shit now. I could do with some help from Alice right now, just some kind of text telling me what to do or something, even a quick phone call telling me that everything was ok. I mean, if one of Maria's vamps had found me, then surely they were already with the Cullen's, was everyone ok? What the fuck was happening?

I hadn't even given that a thought, this had always been about my own survival, and being pissed off that they had shipped me off somewhere. I didn't even think about the fact that the rest of them were also in danger. After all the play fights I had with Jasper, I knew what he was capable of, he had spent hours sitting sharing some of his experiences from when he was with Maria, we would disappear somewhere for a day, Jasper would hunt, and then we would sit and talk, away from the rest of the family.

Jasper still wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing what had happened in his past, they all knew little bits and pieces, but not the details that I knew. Alice of course knew more than anyone, and occasionally Jasper would slip and Edward would catch small glimpses of the carnage from his mind, but he tried to keep it from everyone else, he didn't want Carlisle and Esme, who he had come to think of as parents over the years, to know just how bad he had been in his life before them. And it was bad, when we had figured out that I could tap into the powers of those around me, Jasper had let me into his mind, it had been awful, but I had sat and watched his memories with him, he had chosen to let me into his past, to show me what he had been through, a privilege that so few had been given, I couldn't judge him on what had happened, but those memories were awful, and for weeks I couldn't get them out of my head, I had watched as Jasper and many other vampires, a mixture of men and woman had gone out at nights and taken people, and forced them into a life of fighting and killing. Sometimes, they had treated it like a game, men and women would divide up into teams against each other, to see how many people they could lure away, they would go after the opposite sex, using their good looks, charm, that amazing scent, to lure them away.

They would never kill them straight away, usually they would knock them out and leave them in a designated hidden area, so that at the end of the night, they could tally up their scores before taking them underground to where Maria's den was. They would dump the out cold humans into one room while they gathered all of their conquests, and then the feast would begin, some of the victims would still be unconscious, but usually, most of them had awoken by that time.

From what I had seen, Jasper would always feed on these humans, but not in the way the others would. Jasper would drain one or two, obviously leaving them alive just enough for the transformation to begin, But the others, it was sick what they did to the people. If it had been a big catch that night, sometimes, they would create little games, make the humans fight each other, telling them that the winner would go free, this was always a lie though, and the victims that they had deemed too weak for what they were needed for, the ones that they felt were just too timid or would not be up to the job, they were left in the room.

They would torture the poor humans before draining them and leaving them all in one room to live through the pain of the transformation. The noises from that room could always be heard, no matter where you were, no matter what part of the underground base you were in, vampire hearing made sure that for three days, sometimes longer, you would hear the crying from the humans that had been left in there to watch this room full of people go through these days of hell, and the screams, if these vampires had not already been insane, listening to that would surely have made them so, those screams of agony as the venom made its way through their poor bodies, bloodcurdling screams, and eventually it would stop, and they would awaken, new vampires in the world.

That was when the weak humans came into things, those newborns would awaken with this uncontrollable thirst that just needed to be taken care of, they had learned over the years that when the thirst became that unbearable, the newborns would just start killing each other, unable to handle it. So those humans were left in the room, the newborns would awake and instantly they would pounce, the thirst would take over, and they wouldn't know what it meant, but they would soon find out, it was usually messy, newborns not knowing the best way to drink from someone, not realising how powerful they now were, it would end with body parts everywhere, blood coating the walls and ceilings, newborns huddled around, fearful of each other and not understanding what was happening. Not quite understanding why they had just killed, scared of how good that blood had felt as it coated their burning throats, but the thirst would never be satisfied, that burning would always be there.

That was where jasper would come back into play, it was now his job to train the newborns, to turn them into fighters, prepare them to be a part of Maria's army.

From what I had seen, and from what Jasper had told me, he was the best at training them, when he had first been turned, Maria had taken him under her wing and taught him everything he needed to know, between that and everything he had learned during his days in the army in his human life, Jasper was lethal, and he was the best at creating newborns to be as lethal as he could be.

If Maria's army was anything like it once was, then I was beyond worried about what could possibly be happening to my family right now, I didn't know what Maria wanted, why after all this time was she suddenly interested, had she heard that Jasper was still out there, did she want him back, I knew that she had been quite obsessed with jasper when she had him, and she seemed like the kind of person that would do anything she could to get what she wanted. But where did I fit in to all of this? Why did I have to hide, and why had she sent someone after me?

"You know Babe, it was kinda hot, watching you tear that chick apart like that." Paul's voice shook me out of my musings, did he just say it was hot? That was not what I was expecting to hear from him, he watched me kill someone, and then tells me that it was hot? How the fuck did that make any sense.

"Hot? Really Paul? I killed someone, I tore them limb from limb and threw the pieces into a fire, and you say that?" Paul laughed, though I didn't see what was funny about what I had just said.

"What were you expecting me to say Babe?" I felt his hand slowly start rubbing up and down my back, underneath the jacket as he said this. Normally, a gesture like that would comfort someone, sooth them, maybe make them feel better, but it only served to irritate me.

"I don't know, not that! Most people would be a little freaked out right now! Hell, you could have asked me why the fuck I did it!" He was being weird, laughing at me, I knew there was something off about the boys, and Alice had said as much, but still, this was an odd reaction from anyone. And I was sick of not understanding.

"Fine, what happened, why did you do it Babe?" That annoyed me, the bored tone he used when he asked me, like he didn't care, almost like he was amused, I was more than irritated now, and they way he said it, bored tone and eyes filled with amusement just pissed me off, and I snapped.

"She was sent to get me Paul, she was sent here to catch me and take me somewhere where I probably would have been killed, actually, I'm almost certain that I would have been killed, so I got her first, I killed her, and I don't even regret it, it felt good, it felt so fucking good killing her like that, taking out all of my frustration on her, seeing that look on her face right before I pulled her fucking head off, and I'd do it again." I had pushed myself away from him and stood up by this point, thank fuck there was no one around, I'm sure my voice had been much louder than it needed to be, I was practically shouting by the time I got to the end of my little rant.

I was standing right in front of Paul, right in his face, I hadn't noticed the low growl coming from me, I'm sure I looked insane right now. Once again he did the unexpected, his hands landed on either side of my face, and he kissed me, I stood there frozen in shock, I really hadn't expected that, his lips were warm and soft against my own, and after a few seconds I melted into him and kissed back, lifting one had to grab onto the front of his shirt, the other wandered up the nape of his neck to tangle into that messy, and probably dirty hair. I'm sure a quiet moan escaped me when his tongue swiped at my bottom lip, asking for entry, and his arm wound its way around my waist to pull me closer, the moan caused Paul to smile into the kiss, and that was all it took to bring me back to my senses.

Now was definitely not the time for this, I had to sort my shit out, maybe try and contact Alice, though I knew that was probably going to be next to impossible, I pulled away from the kiss and removed my hand from his hair, though I left my other hand holding on to his shirt.

"Sorry, but now just doesn't seem like the time to be fucking around with someone." That massive grin had made a re-appearance.

"I get it Babe!" Hearing him use the word babe once again annoyed me, but before I could even attempt to once again tell him off for the sickening pet name, he had pulled me back into his arms, catching me off guard and making me stumble slightly. His grip on me managed to stop us both from being knocked to the ground though.

"It's getting late, or early, depending on how you look at it." I spoke into his chest, "I should probably be getting to the hotel soon, it's been quite a stressful night." I didn't make a move to walk away from him though, I stayed there leaning against him, with his arms around me and his cheek pressed to the top of my head.

"Yeah Babe, I should head too, I'll walk you though yeah?" He pulled away from me as he said this, though swung one arm over my shoulders and stuck his other hand in my back pocket to steal my packet of smokes, I raised an eyebrow at him as he took one and lit it, but soon smiled as he handed it to me and took another out for himself, normally I would complain that he didn't even ask me for one, but I didn't even have a lighter, an without his, I wouldn't be smoking. I grabbed the packet back from him and glared as I shoved it back in my pocket.

"Yeah, I suppose you can walk with me." I flicked the ash from my smoke and made to start walking, Paul stopped me by grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers, he smiled at me and started walking, pulling me along with him.

"So, how much did you all see? I mean, where did the others run off too?" I hesitantly asked, not looking at him as I spoke.

"Oh we saw it all Babe, followed you after you ran out on us. Pretty shit hot little fighter you are. The other went off to h... grab something to eat." I noticed his pause as he told me they went off to eat, but I didn't question him; he hadn't questioned me at all.

"Yeah, shit hot, that's what I am. They didn't have anything to say about what they had just seen? I mean, I know I would have." I threw my smoke to the ground and paused to step on it before carrying on.

"Sure wasn't what we thought we were going to see when we followed you, but who are we to judge?" He laughed as he said this and I frowned as I listened.

"What do you mean, who are you to judge?" His laughter stopped abruptly and his expression turned to shock as he realised what he had just said, he coughed and threw the remains of his smoke away, obviously not paying attention to where he was throwing it, it narrowly missed hitting a young guy that was passed out on the boardwalk, he was snoring rather loudly, and going by the empty bottle next to him, I guessed it was alcohol that had left him in that state. Such a wonderful place Santa Carla is.

"Doesn't matter." Paul said, giving me no explanation at all, he just carried on walking, hand still holding on to mine and dragging me behind him. It was then that I noticed where we were.

"Hey! How the fuck do you know that this is where I am staying?" We were now at the door of the hotel, though he didn't stop there, pulling me through the rickety doors and passed the check in desk, though it was really just an old table.

"I have my ways of knowing things Babe." He was now pulling me up the stairs, right towards my room, how the hell did he know what room I was staying in, had he been watching me? He pulled me right to the door of my room and stood there grinning, as if he was proud, like I should be thrilled that he knew exactly where I was staying.

"That's a bit creepy Paul, that you know what room I'm in, you know that right?" He only laughed at me and nodded his head, though didn't tell me how the fuck he knew, and it didn't seem like he was going to tell me.

"I'm not inviting you in Paul." His smile dropped slightly, but that didn't last for long, he grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug.

"I gotta go anyway. Suns coming up soon, everyone will be wondering where I am. You know, you smell good enough to eat babe." I laughed at him then, it amused me, though I knew that it was probably only that wonderful scent that came with vampires, mine though not as strong as any other vampires alluring scent, was still pretty sweet.

I pushed up onto my toes and buried my nose in the side of his neck and took a deep breath, ready to tell him that he too smelled delicious. As soon as my nose touched his neck, I noticed something was off. My eyes widened and I jumped away from him. How had I not noticed that before, it made no sense. I listened closely, for that noise that had tempted me every day since my change, the steady beat of a human heart. There was none.

"What the fuck are you?"

* * *

**Three years and I leave you with a cliffie. Ain't I nice.**


End file.
